7th Year
by byebye
Summary: um, this is a Harry Potter fic; tell me you knew that. It's a HG/DM with everybody in their 7th year right now, and the first chapter is just a set up, so keep reading after that. it's *not* all boring. And I update at least 1 or 2 or 3 x a week, so...
1. The Dull, the Bland, and the Who Reads T...

****

7th Year

The Dull, the Bland, and the Who Reads This Stuff Anyway?

By byebye

Author's Note : I have no idea what to put up here.. a disclaimer? Or do those have their own little section to take up space in? Anyhow, this is my first *published sorta* fanfiction, so.. I don't know, review to make my work better. Or review to make me feel better about my horrendous writing. Either one is fine. And if you're one of those people like me who copies and pastes, here is my lovely title so that you may come back, find my story *by looking in the directory and searching appropriately, for you people like me*, and give me a comment. And I don't own anyone.. Well, I mean, they're more on a contract.. I owe them money now. Look what you people have gotten me into. "Yes, Hermione, those drinks _are_ coming!" See what I mean. Well, I've got to go, so I don't own the original people that J.K.Rowling came up with, but I DO own the storyline. Not that I can do anything about people taking it *sob* *sob*. Who would want my storyline though? I mean, it's not like I'm some original aspiring writer.. Oh well..

*****

Hermione fidgeted as she was fitted for robes, stepping off of the pedestal willingly as folds of silk were handed to her in a large dark bag. She coughed slightly as her throat sored. "Thank you." The woman nodded with a slight smile as the teenager left. It was going to be a long last year at Hogwarts. Or fast, depending, but.. Smiling weakly, she ducked into the apothecary, lifting an ornate glass orb with diamond-like gems encrusted around it on a slender silver wire like a snake that wrapped around the sphere. _'Slytherin'_ Nearly dropping it, she caught it with a slight fumble and set it back down without releasing her hold. What was it? Pausing only for a moment, she stood, still holding the orb between two fingers. Finding everything that she had listed on the scroll, she moved to the counter, setting the figure down delicately. Who knew what it was, but.. She would have it, for now. She had the extra spending money anyhow.

"That'll be 20 Galleons, dear." Muffling her grimace at the thought of being the gnarled lady's 'dear', she dropped the gold onto the counter and pulled the smaller bag along her arm, leaving the store with the orb placed carefully in her pocket.

"Hermione?" There was an indecisive tone in the deeply masculine voice as she looked up with a slight smile.

__

'The twins..' "George! Wonderful to see you again!" She smiled warmly as he took one of her small hands in both of his; he had grown since the last time she had seen him; they had matured but splendidly. Mrs.Weasley was proud.

"Well, you, of all people, can tell us apart." Fred grinned behind auburn hair streaked with the traditional flaming red and shook her hand as well. "Good to see you again." The twins had started up their own shop, comparable to Zonko's, and it was doing quite well, despite their parent's more than slight unease. "Percy's wondering how school is for you; he couldn't come down to see everyone himself."

She nodded understandingly and smiled. The eldest Weasley had become the head of the Ministry of Magic, and quickly rising. "Quite well, thank you. They've announced me Head Girl for the last year. Being prefect, I suppose, was their type of premonition for it."

"I'll say." Ron pushed his way past his brothers to greet Hermione with a warm hug, tightening his embrace before he let go. "Have you seen Harry yet? He was supposed to be here a while ago."

She frowned. "Ronald Weasley! You know how to make a girl feel special." She shook her head as Ron shrugged with a grin.

"You know I don't mean to." Fred shook his head slightly, and George nodded as though they had a telepathic connection. It was just because they were twins.

"Well, Hermoine, sorry to disappoint, but we were only here accompanying Ron." George shrugged broad shoulders. "We'll see you around at Hogsmeade though; we're going to be setting up around there, if things go as planned. Catch you later, Ron, Hermione."

Ron nodded and continued to look around before turning to face Hermione, pausing at her face before looking down at the bags she was carrying; she had gotten almost everything needed for Hogwarts, just not books. She would be getting other things as well, but that was all left for necessities. "Done enough shopping without us, Hermione?" He grinned, lips spreading sensuously in a smile as she blushed slightly. "That's alright- at least you'll know where to find everything, right?" Draping an arm around her shoulder easily, he dragged her around until they found who he was looking for in the Quidditch store. "Harry!"

The tall lad looking over a slender broomstick turned to look outside the shop window and froze for a moment before rushing outside, robes billowing behind him. "Ron, Hermione!" He nodded at Ron and leaned his upper body down to catch Hermione in a hug, stealing two of her bags from her. The weight difference was surprising as she pulled away.

"Harry, how are you?" She smiled questioningly as he shifted the bags from one arm to another.

His eyebrows came together. "Hermione, are you feeling quite alright? I'm perfectly fine. A bit deprived of Quidditch though- George and Fred were no use practicing. Too busy with their store and all. Don't blame them though."

"You'd bloody well not!" Ron shoved him and they walked along so that the two could get their supplies as well. "They're going to start the biggest joking business since Zonko's. Most successful too." With a grin they entered the bookstore; Ron and Harry's grins died upon walking in as they noticed the spark in Hermione's eye at the expansive bookshelves.

"I won't be forever you know. The two of you can take your bloody time finding them though. Knowing you two I know it'll be a while." She smiled. "I'll be waiting by the entrance when you're done." With that she walked along the linings of bookshelves, pulling books out only to put them back in, then taking out the school books for good before adding several more, paying at the counter readily before turning to walk to the proposed destination.

"Granger." A snide voice sounded above her and she pulled back a bit, sweeping her gaze up to Draco Malfoy's cold face. She sighed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She really didn't have time for this if she was going to be catching up with Harry and Ron. They didn't take so long that she'd have time to get in an argument; hers tended to get long. "I really.. don't have time."

He smirked, emphasizing the aristocratic edge that defined his cheekbones. He really could look noble, if he'd stop being, as Ron put it, such a slimy git. "Whatever you say. You're Head Girl, Hermione." It was more a statement than a question, and she raised her eyebrows. "I'm Head Boy." Silver eyes rimmed with black blinked, and the midnight lining seeped into the metallic shading, pooling in dark liquid spikes. "We'll be living near each other, to say the least."

__

'and the worst, for that matter,' she added. Or at least she hoped that would be the worst. "Is that all? Because I really _must_ be going."

"Wouldn't want to hold you back." His smirk disappeared and his face was once more cold and expressionless. "See you at Hogwarts, Granger." She nodded stiffly and he left into the rows of bookshelves as Harry and Ron left the counter from paying.

"You alright, Hermione?" Ron looked back at Draco before turning to her again. "If he's done anything.."

She smiled slightly as he frowned protectively. "I'm fine, Ron. Malfoy isn't up to his usual level of.. whatever you might choose to call it. I'm sure I'll survive the mental trauma."

"If you say so.." Harry shook his head at Ron and they made their rounds, collecting all of the school supplies before Harry pushed them up to the Quidditch store again.

Approaching a long, slender broomstick of dark, finely polished wood, Harry ran his fingers slowly along it, wrapping them around it longingly as they slid easily off the sleek handle. The twigs at the end were dark as well, not all identical, but in a sort of pattern, loosely aerodynamic, in a rugged way. "Isn't it just..?" Harry sighed as Hermione eyed the price tag.

"Harry Potter! Have you seen this?" She waved the tag between her fingers impatiently. "If your parents hadn't left you a fortune, you'd be working off debt until your mid-thirties!"

"'Mione.. Don't exaggerate. Please. Have you any idea how _much_ this would help the Gryffindor team? Even just for one player.." Ron gazed at it as Harry spoke, nodding reverently. "Just.. Don't chastise me or anything, if I happen to get it?"

Shaking her head knowingly, she nodded, smiling. They couldn't actually expect her to get mad at them. "Well.. Shall we go down and meet up with your brothers then, Ron?"

"Eh? Oh, they actually did leave when you came with me; they were on their way to getting some of their things patented or something." He shrugged. "Anyhow, are we all done here?"

Hermione looked at Ron in amazement that he would willingly leave this store while Harry continued to gaze at the broom. "Well, I suppose. Ron, are you feeling alright yourself?"

He shook himself. "Yes. Can we stop by Zonko's to buy a few things?" he asked meekly. "Fred and George's store isn't set up yet, or else I would go there, but..?"

Harry laughed, but Ron's eyes remained on Hermione. She noticed. "What? Fine! I'm not your regulator, or moderator or anything!" she exclaimed indignantly. "Do what you want."

"Thanks, Hermione." They stopped by the shop on their way out, picking up a few trick items that could be handy in school. Not to each other though; Hermione threatened to hex the first one who played a prank on her. "Alright then, well, let's get going then.. _Apparatus_." Ron found himself at his house with Harry; Hermione had obviously gone to her house instead. "Well, Harry?"

Harry looked at him questioningly as they walked up to Ron's room. "Didn't your mum invite Hermione over until Hogwarts started?"

"Bloody-! I forgot; I'll go call her." Ron began to run down the stairs rather dangerously, but Harry let him; he had learned to use a phone _correctly_ in 5th year.

*ring* *ring*

Looking up from her relaxed state on her bed, Hermione frowned at the phone for a few moments before picking it up. "Hello?"

There was muttering on the other end. "Oh! Hermione? It's me, Ron." She smiled, folding her legs in a sitting position as she leaned against the backboard. "You're invited to spend the last few nights before Hogwarts with my family, if you'd like."

Glancing up from her book, half-startled, her smile faded for a moment as she thought. "Well.. I suppose that'd be alright.. When do you want me to come over?"

"Anyti-! Hey! What the-!?"

"Ron, are you alright?"

There was a stumbling in the background following the crash, and Ron came on. "Sorry- I dropped the phone when.. nevermind. So you can come over whenever you'd like, okay?"

"Well.. If you say so. I'll be over in a few minutes. Til Hogwarts? Your parents are taking the three of us?"

"Yes, Hermione. If.. Can I go? There's kind of something I need to do right now.. There's this stuff on my leg, and it's a bit.." There was another crash. "Um, I've got to go.. Harry!" The phone line went dead, and Hermione grinned. It was probably just a spider.

Lugging her school suitcase onto the bed (she had already packed it with clothes and her supplies and everything), Hermione grabbed her duffel bag, stuffing clothes for the last few days and nights into it, among other things, before apparating over to Ron's house and walking up the steps to his room, large suitcase in one hand, her duffel bag in the other. "Ron, Harry?"

The two looked up from their chess game, Harry a bit longingly; he was losing terribly. Although he had gotten better, so had Ron. "Oh, Hermione! You did come.. Well, you've got Percy's room, if you'd like. Unless you want to stay in here, that's where..?"

"I'll sleep there, Ron. Just let me go put my stuff away and I'll be back." Hermione shoved her stuff in the room, considerably larger than Ron's, and went back; the chess set had been put away, much to Harry's delight, and the two boys sat talking as she came in. "So is there anything we're going to be doing?" They both looked up and she sighed. It was as though they had forgotten she was staying there as well.

"Oh.." Ron caught himself first. "Not in particular, I don't think.. We could go out, but.. Or we could all just stay here for the next two days, then go off to Hogwarts. A bit like a relaxation period..?"

She shrugged slightly and took a seat at the back of the bed, watching the two boys debate over some Quidditch technique used by ___ ___. It was going to be a long three days.

*****

"Harry, Ron, get up!" Harry rolled over on his side on Ron's bed; Ron was on the floor where he had been shoved, not bothering to get up. "Harry!"

"Alright." His voice was low in the mornings, and his throat was sore, producing an abrading tenor, slightly gravely (as in gravel-sounding, but I'm not too sure whether gravely as in grave and gravely as in gravel are supposed to be spelled the same. I'll check later). "Why do we have to get up anyhow? I thought we weren't doing anything.." He pushed himself up out of the bed and glanced at her expectantly to explain before he fully woke up.

"What? Oh, well.. I just thought.. Well, normal people usually wake up in mornings, Harry." She sighed as he fell back onto the bed. "Get up. Your mom is making breakfast."

"What?!" Ron shot up and quickly changed as Hermione averted her eyes, blushing, then ran down the stairs to the table to eat.

Harry shrugged. "Sorry, but that is a better reason," he said, moving so he could stand to change. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only loose boxers, and he moved over to where his bag was in Ron's room as Hermione watched him thoughtlessly, her mind on something else. "'Mione, do you mind?"

"What? Oh." She snapped out of what she was thinking and left, leaving Harry to change into loose pants and a gray hooded sweater; even if it was hot, it was thin, and kept the heat from getting to him, for whatever reason.

Letting out a huge yawn, he stumbled down the stairs, seating himself at the table as breakfast was put before them all. He heard Hermione say thank you before he and Ron piled the food onto their plates, eating like starving dogs. He preferred ravenous. Mouth full, he tried to thank Mrs.Weasley, but she only shook her head kindly, going upstairs to clean up. "So, Hermione, what _did_ you have planned for the three of us, were we to listen to you and comply."

She frowned huffily. "Nothing. Anymore that is. I _was _going to take all of us to the Quidditch hearing in –"

"Oh, yeah, Harry, remember?" Ron interrupted her. "Sorry Hermione, we'll go." Harry nodded vigorously with a full mouth.

"Well, alright. Finish up then, and I'll go fix up."

The two boys shook their head when she left back for Percy's room to do whatever; Harry finished his mouthful. "That's nice of her, but what is _she_ going to do there? Listen to the lecture?"

"Knowing her she'll probably record it, but that's not the point; we're going. Finish eating, Harry, because we're not going to get another chance." Ron paused, looking at both of their outfits. Even _he_ could care less, but Hermione was a different story. "We'd better change before Hermione gets a better look at us. Nodding, Harry initiated the walk up to the room.

"Ron? Harry?" Hermione walked downstairs to an empty kitchen. They couldn't have gone without her, but they didn't _ever_ take the time to get ready. She thought she had been proven wrong when they left from Ron's bedroom in a new, normal set of clothes. "Ready?" she asked incredulously. This was a first.

"Yes, yes. Hermione, would you stop looking at us like we're your science experiment?" Harry shook his head slightly. "Let's go then. _Apparatus._"

They appeared on the edge of grounds crowded with witches and wizards; Hermione shook her head dizzily and nodded when Harry and Ron asked to go off on their own. She knew that they would when they got there.

"Left by your friends?" sneered a familiar voice.

"Malfoy?" She sighed, straightening her loose pants with a slender finger. "Do you need something?"

He smirked as she looked up at him expectantly. "Not from you, Granger. Why are you here, anyhow? Not to satiate Tweedle-dum and dumber."

"Actually, Malfoy, I did. Some people actually have friends that do that. Not that you'd know," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that, Granger." He frowned, looking at her with distaste. "Looking forward to this year?"

She raised her eyebrows. Was he initiating a normal conversation? She must be hallucinating- this sort of Malfoy didn't _really_ exist. What had she taken in the past 24 hours? "I suppose," she said doubtfully, pinching herself. "And you?" She had asked it to be polite.

"Not in particular." He smirked, and a breeze blew a strand of his coolly silver hair back. It wasn't as splendid in the daytime, but it looked.. innocent. "What're you looking at?"

"Oh,.. nothing. Before.. You said something about the two of us living near each other?" She frowned slightly and glanced up at him as though to ask him what he meant without voicing it.

He smirked. Again. "Yes. Looking forward to a bloody good year, that's for sure." She was fairly sure he was being sarcastic, but there wasn't a funny bone in him. "That was sarcasm, Granger. What, do you want me to say that I'd bloody well love to hurt you enough to keep you out of Hogwarts?"

"Is that a threat?"

"No. Not yet." He frowned; she wouldn't be getting any less-than-cruel comments from him again. "Besides Granger, what would the school do without you as Head Girl? Tell Lavender that she needs to study up and replace you?" He shook his head as she opened her mouth to respond. "Forget I said anything. Why _did_ you come here?"

"I told you."

"You told me what you wanted yourself to think. Why did _you_ come?" His facial expressions were hovering between caring and cold anger, though subtly muted.

"I-.. What? I did come here for them. Surely not to record it into some document. They've already done that."

He smiled softly and she hid her suspicious frown. "Whatever you say. Listen, not that I need to hear this, but it _is_ about Quidditch, and the speaker _is_ rather well-known, so-"

"So you'd rather stalk off and listen?" She shrugged her shoulders back languidly. "Do whatever you'd like; I'm not your keeper." He muttered something incoherent under his breath; She ignored it. "Where are your.. friends?" She sniggered silently. If you could call Crabbe and Goyle friends, much less natural human beings.

"Gone." He frowned with distaste. "They don't care for Quidditch enough to listen to someone actually talk about it. Besides, I don't they'd be able to comprehend most of it." That much was right, at least. "Why are you here, Granger? It's not to make Potter and Weasley like you more, and it's not to take notes on what you can criticize about his grammar or references."

She frowned. She really didn't know what he was talking about. "What, you think I want to play Quidditch?" She laughed incredulously, her upper body still quivering. "Is that what you think, Malfoy?"

Draco huffed slightly. "What makes you think I'm that dense. How could you start playing Quidditch when you're this old. You'd get yourself hurt, if you even got on the team for pity."

"I-!" Hermione halted her indignant tirade. Even if he had a point, he needn't shove it in her face. "If that makes you feel better, Malfoy." _'It's not like you didn't buy the team in the beginning or anything.'_ But she didn't hold that against him. She would think he was quite good, if his attitude towards her hadn't made her see him differently. Though she did still acknowledge how much better he had gotten. "I might not be as good as you in it, but-"

"You'd _never_ be as good as me in Quidditch, Granger." He frowned his distaste and sighed. "You would have tried though, at least, right? Am I right?"

She frowned now. He needn't make fun of comforting bits of nothing. "Well! …Yes."

Hermione was quieter now, and the crowing that she expected to come out of Malfoy's mouth didn't, instead it was quiet and resigned, almost apologetic. "Granger, Granger,.. No need for your ego to break in two. The pompous you is rather.. Well, pompous, but.." He shook himself. Why was he comforting her? She seemed to realize that as well.

"Draco, were you.. Were you just..?" She glanced up at him in amazement.

His lips twitched. "Yes, Granger, I do have a caring side."

__

'Just like you have a revolting one.' She grimaced as the thought came to her. "..Well." She smiled slightly. "Two days before school begins; Draco Malfoy actually says something to make me feel better." He turned to walk away.

"Mark the time."

*****

Soooooooooorry that Hermione is so meek in the beginning. And sorry that Draco is being *nice* (OOC). "Not that it's a _bad_ thing!" D'ya think he heard me? D'ya think he'll cut me a break and not make me give him money *commonly called a salary* to be in my *lovely* fanfiction? No? Oh.. Ok. Anyhow, if anyone reads these things *which I know they do because usually they're amusing and of that sort*, please Read and Review. Please. I'll give you your own lovely spot in my next chapter after/before the story. Thankies, and, well.. *sorry everyone, that my story has no evident plot. it's long though, so can ya cut me some slack? I did this much in two days, think of what I can do in three! Of course, that would consist of me figuring out a plot and putting it to work, so scratch that* Thank you, everyone who took the time to read my.. whatever you call th^at. I promise I'll update soon, so check every *week? Is that soon? I'm not sure. If that length a week is fine, then.. *.. Week it is. Or about a week, until this is done. And if I get some _really nice_ reviews *hint hint* I might want to update sooner. *What do you mean that's not encouraging? I'm scaring people off?! Grr..*

PSSSSSSS I just realized I didn't put a title up in my author's note or whatever. It's right above it, people. The first one. I sincerely hope you're not that dense. *and if you are, you can't fool me by pretending you know that word. It's a compliment, promise!*


	2. Read On, My People, Read On

****

7th Year

Read On, My People, Read On

By byebye

Author's Note: Well, someone help me with my storyline here.. I don't want anything graphic *sorry* because I'm only thirteen and if my mom somehow finds out I'm dead, and.. Well, aside from that it's all good. Anyhow, I do not own these characters, and seeing as I'm completely unoriginal *see I can't even use an original word (haaaha..ha)*, I probably won't make up that many to own anyhow. The storyline, however, is, and.. Well, if you like it I'm flattered, because it really doesn't exist right now *you know, the substance, the plot* because the previous chapter was all setup. For school and that sorta thing. "And for Draco being _nicer_!" *cough* *cough* Didn't mean to shout there people. *incoherent mutterings* I'm just a YOUNG teenager trying to write a decent fanfiction. The word fanfic isn't that bad, but I have a LOT of time on my hands. *haaaaaaha, time on my hands, haaha, you type with your hands, getit?!! Haaaa.. I just realized that that's not funny. But it wasn't supposed to be when I typed it either. My brain goes mushy when it doesn't know what to type. So I'll just give you my story then? LOVE you. byebye. @_ o~~

*****

__

'What?' Hermione froze for a moment, wondering what had just happened. Malfoy was actually being somewhat normal. Maybe he had changed over the summer? She shook her head with a slight frown; his father would never allow that to happen, imagine, a Malfoy, sweet and caring to a mudblood? Continuing to walk to the food stand, Hermione paused, pulling out some money and dropping it on the counter as she received a small container of pebbled ice cream flavored vanilla. "Ginny?"

The familiar redhead grinned as she snatched the ice cream and spoon from Hermione, twirling the plastic silverware between two fingers. "So, Hermione, how've you been?" Ginny smiled mischievously, ever the fun-loving girl.

"Ah, fine?"

The younger girl continued to smile, giving back the container of forgotten ice cream. "That's what I thought, seeing as-." She coughed to cut herself off purposefully. "And what were you doing talking with Malfoy? He actually looked like he was being.. I don't know, normal."

Now Hermione laughed, offering the container back to Ginny. She didn't want it anymore; Ginny took it with a questioning look and waited to a response. "Well.. He doesn't think I should be here." With a slight smile, she added, "I don't really think I should be here though; Ron and Harry left me as soon as they figured out where they were, and, well, I've never liked Quidditch _that_ much, you know?"

"'Mione! Don't let Malfoy get to you. You _are_ interested in Quidditch." She shifted. "Really." She paused for a moment to take a scoop of the ice cream. "Besides, if you keep giving me free food I will be too."

"Harry, look at this!" Ron pulled him by the sleeve to an ancient broomstick that had been used until it had been worn to the point that it looked sanded.

"You know, it looks a bit like yours.."

"Be quiet! Besides, that isn't too much of an insult.. It doesn't look bad at all, though the handling might be a bit.." Harry shook his head in amazement and continued along, halting as they reached the seating area for the lecture.

"Well, if it isn't Potter and Weasley." A snide voice sounded beside them and Ron's cheeks reddened, though only slightly. "Do you think you'll be able to keep up with the speaker? Best in his time."

Harry frowned as Ron's fists clenched and unclenched. He wished Malfoy would stop aggravating Ron; he didn't do anything to him. "Do you need something, Malfoy?"

"Funny you should ask; Granger asked me that some time ago." He smirked as Ron's knuckles turned white. Harry was harder to annoy. "Is there a reason she was left all along for me to rag on? Or is she just the easiest target out of you three? You're normally inseparable. Or is this where that.. bond ends?"

"Malfoy." Harry's tone seemed to tell Malfoy he was pushing it. "Hermione isn't the biggest fan of Quidditch, as you might've noticed. She went off by herself because she didn't feel like dealing with two people who are."

"Who are what? Quidditch's largest fans? I'm not quite sure about that, Potter, but I'll get back to you. I have a few more people to annoy. G'bye, Weasley. Good luck finding a cheap broom."

Ron looked like he was going to sucker punch him, but he kept it to himself. "If he did anything to her,.." he growled, fists balled up.

"Don't worry Ron. We'll both deck him then. For now, let's just find her? Speak to her a bit at any rate." Ron nodded, but the two soon got caught up in another showcasing. Not that they didn't care to find Hermione, but they could see her every day. This they couldn't. Besides, Malfoy wouldn't do anything to her while there was a crowd.

"'Mione!" Ginny nudged Hermione, who had started to wander off again thoughtlessly.

"Sorry, Ginny. My mind's on other things. What is it?" Hermione cut her off as she opened her mouth. "Oh! Sorry. Time for the lecture, right?"

She smiled weakly. "Um, yeah. That's the reason everyone's here, remember?"

Hermione shoved her playfully before they began making their way towards the seating area. There were several, but they wanted to at least get seats where they would be properly faced. "I'm not _that_ thick. Look, there's Ron." Ginny sprinted forward to ram into her brother playfully as Hermione approached the two, Harry giving her a quick squeeze as he glanced around. "Mm, where've you two been?"

"Ah, nowhere. Just comparing the similarities of the brooms they had back when and Ron's." They sat, Hermione beside Harry and Ginny, Ron sitting on the other side of Ginny. "So,.. Hermione, we hear you had a run in with Malfoy?"

"What?" Her eyebrows came together and Ginny looked up at her expectantly. "Who told you that?"

Ron cut in. "Malfoy."

Her lips twitched and she shrugged slightly. "He just doesn't think I should be here. Seeing as I don't play Quidditch."

"Well that's ridiculous! Ginny doesn't play Quidditch!" Ron nearly hit his sister in the head when his arms swung out. Ginny was, in fact, training. Secretly, and under Seamus Finnigan. He was a good teacher, but not the best player for the sport.

"Um, Ron, getting a little close there." Ginny gently pushed her brother's arm down and motioned toward the stand. "You guys, be quiet, okay? He'd going to be up soo-"

Right then the speaker did in fact appear at the front of the building crowds. "Good afternoon, everyone." The man stood up onto the stand and it was rather quiet for a moment as the crowd finished filling in. It wasn't as much as Ron and Harry had thought tehre would be, and the man began his lecture.

Draco Malfoy stood at the back, casting his demeaning gaze over the crowd before it landed on Hermione Granger. _'Mudblood. Filthy, rotten, mudblood.'_ He turned his head in disgust. She had broken into him, but he wasn't about to let that happen again. Sure he had been less than cruel to her, but that gave her no excuse-! He was about to stalk off when she stood up, muttering something to Harry beside her. Potter seemed to try and gently pull her back into the seat, but she shook her head gently and walked down the aisle as ___ continued talking, saying something about how he knew the son of the son (etc.) of the founder of Quidditch. As she neared the end he silently stalked to the side. Unintentionally, of course. He never meant to sneak up on people, though it was a startlingly helpful trait. "Granger."

She nearly jumped, swiveling sharply to face him. "Oh-!.. Malfoy?" Chestnut hair fell lazily below her shoulders, cascading down her back in slender ripples. It was much improved from the first three years of frizz. She looked at him strangely. "Do you.. Need something?"

"Always the same question, Granger. Break out of the box, or cubicle for that matter." He frowned at himself, turning. He would have to shut up. Why did he approach her anyhow?

She paused for a moment. "Well then, how are you, Malfoy? I'm so longing to hear an answer."

"Stuff it."

"Ooh. Yeah. Great response there. Next time why don't you try something more original, like I know you are but what am I?" She frowned in a slightly cute pout. He might need to see a therapist. "Why bother changing if the reply is going to worsen?"

"And my responses mean that much to you, Granger?"

To his surprise she blushed slightly, though she quickly reverted to the normal, slightly tan cheeks resting on high, slender cheekbones. What was his problem, anyhow? "What? No. I just want to be on neutral terms, if we're, as you say, going to be living even remotely near each other."

"And you take these precautions with everyone? I had the feeling I would be excluded from such treatment." He frowned, raising his eyebrows at her suspiciously. "There isn't something you're not telling me, is there?"

"And if there was, why would you need to know?" She smiled; she got him. "We're not going to be _that_ close, Malfoy."

He frowned, but she had caught that. "Neutral, hm? What do you mean by that then?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly. From his father he had found that the Head Boy and Girl would each have their own separate room, but those two rooms would be separated by only a shared common room and balcony outside.

"What do I-!" She paused upon realizing that the question itself was neutral, without any implications. "I mean not fighting and arguing all the time, Malfoy." She paused. "Though sometimes it's nice to debate.. not all the time. Alright?"

His eyebrows raised once more, disdainfully. "Never thought you'd stoop to bargaining for peace, Granger. Never thought." Draco shook his head with an amused smile and she frowned, looking up at him.

"If you don't want to then tell me so, don't be derisive." She took a step back. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Right. I'll do what I please, Granger." He smirked. "But I really don't think I have a choice. I'll be seeing you."

After she had went to the bathrooms and come back, Hermione sat thinking at her seat, only half paying attention to the speaker and her surroundings. Once or twice she felt Harry nudge her as ___ said something important, but that was all. Malfoy was being semi-_nice_ to her. This was strange. Didn't he hate her or something, for being a Mudblood, associated with the Boy who Lived and Ronald Weasley, the 'poor git'? Yet he had just, sort of, agreed to at least try to be peaceful? Granted he said he didn't have a choice, but that was just what he had said. What was up?

"Hermione." Harry's voice sounded softly in her ear and she blinked once as she gently turned to almost face him. Was ___ still speaking? Yes. "What're you thinking of?"

She smiled slightly. "What?" She turned slightly away consciously; their heads had almost touched.

"You're obviously not thinking of Quidditch."

Hermione nodded slightly, now for some reason paying rapt attention tot the man. "Just about school. Hogwarts. What our last year is going to be like." She nudged him. "That sort of thing."

*****

It was finally over. Thank god. Even Harry had gotten bored by the first hour; Ron had begun to half-sleep by the next thirty minutes. "So.. What did you think?" Hermione recoiled at the glares she got. "The two of _you_ wanted to go to this, remember?"

"Your idea.. in the first place."

"You think you wouldn't have gone anyhow, had there been some reminder?" She shoved Harry as Ginny appeared in the kitchen, and he stumbled into her, Ginny blushing wildly.

"Sorry, Ginny." He looked up at the ceiling and then over and down at Hermione. "Well.. I suppose," he muttered. "I didn't know someone could ramble on for so long about.. I don't know, the times he's broken something, or how many times he's narrowly avoided breaking something. I thought it was about Quidditch techniques, not old tech-masters."

"We all thought that, Harry," Ron sighed, propping himself up against a wall.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "So now what are we going to do?"

Ginny grinned. "It's three in the afternoon, 'Mione. What do you think boys do?" Hermione's genuinely unknowing expression caused the younger Weasley to laugh lightly. "They sleep. Like logs." Ron had once told her the male race preferred bears over that, but he was already half-asleep anyhow.

"G'night, Hermione, Ginny.." Ron stooped up the stairs; they heard him collapse onto the floor as he entered his room. Nodding at the two slightly, Harry followed.

Ginny shrugged. "It _was_ a three hour speech. You can't expect men to stay awake through all of it." Hermione nodded a bit in agreement. "But.." Now Ginny's face blushed a bit. "I think I'm going to sleep too." She shook back at Hermione's wondering look that stated clearly 'What is the world coming to?'. "You know, just to try it out?"

"Whatever you say, Ginny. If I'm not here when you guys get up I'm shopping." Hermione nodded a bit in agreement. "But.." Now Ginny's face blushed a bit. "I think I'm going to sleep too." She shook back at Hermione's wondering look that stated clearly 'What is the world coming to?'. "You know, just to try it out?"

"Whatever you say, Ginny. If I'm not here when you guys get up I'm shopping." Ginny trudged up the stairs apologetically, leaving Hermione to do nothing but what she had said she would do. "When all else fails," she whispered. "Shop." It was a method she had learned a few years back, but it worked splendidly. "_Apparatus._"

Arriving just outside of Diagon Alley, she drew her purse up to her closer, tapping the brick and entering briskly. The shops were as crowded today as ever, with last minute shoppers for Hogwarts bustling around.

"Hey, Hermione!" Seamus Finnigan caught her eye and hesitated a few moments to walk beside her, carrying huge bags. "How are you? Staying with Ron the last few nights?" He winked suggestively and she blushed, shoving him playfully.

"No! Well, yes, but not like that." She frowned at him, not quite meaning it, and continued walking along, quicker to keep up with his increasing pace. "Are you looking forward to the school year?"

"Hah!" He paused for a moment as she looked serious. "I mean.. no?" She shook her head and he shrugged. "Anyhow, I think I'll talk with you later at school, about, erm, homework," Hermione smiled disapprovingly, "But I've got to catch up with my mum. She's paying for everything, you know, so-… Hey! Mum! Wait up!"

*****

Hermione had shopped. And shopped. There was nothing she needed. Several potion ingredients from the apothecary, as well as a few books on potions, spells, and basic histories, but that was all. She was in a small store filled with several organized miscellaneous things. Lifting a silver sphere lightly, she shook it in one sharp movement, and the telescope came out in its many layers. Gingerly she lifted it to her eye, muttering a few words to adjust the amount it magnified. Something suddenly blocked her view and she dropped it, startled, looking into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Wouldn't want to drop that, Granger." The hints of a genuine smile showed at his lips, but his expression wasn't there. Looking down, she found that his hands were wrapped around hers, cupped as hers had been shaped, to cradle the compact telescope gently. They remained like that for a moment before he abruptly pulled away, as though realizing what it must look like. "Did I startle you?" He smirked; here was the Malfoy she knew. Or not, seeing as the question voiced that he cared somewhat about what happened to her.

"A bit, yes." She smiled slightly. "But I suppose that's to be expected. Last minute shopping, Malfoy?" She said the name with less malice than usual.

His lips twitched as though deciding what to say. "Not exactly. Looking for things I might want." He paused, pulling one of her bags from her and looking over the title of one of her books. "Potions? Going to Polymorph again?" Her lips twisted into a frown. "No need, Granger. I know it was your idea. Potter and Weasley, not too much offense, aren't bright enough."

Hermione smiled slightly. "No. I just thought it might be useful.."

He decided not to comment. That was a first. "Well.." He shrugged, handing her bags back to her as she shifted uncomfortably. "It doesn't matter to me. I might ask to borrow it, once in a while though, is that alright?"

Draco Malfoy, asking her permission for something? She nodded dumbly and caught herself as she was about to remark on that. "So.. What do you think of the living arrangement?"
    
     He appeared to shrug slightly, though she wasn't sure. "I don't really care." He was just being indifferent now. "I suppose it'll be nice to have my own room for once, and a commonroom that's not quite so crowded." To mention nothing of the balcony. "And the sharing.." He appeared to frown. "I can put up with that."

"Ah," she said brilliantly. Hermione really couldn't think of anything to say; since when did Malfoy approach her to initiate _normal_ conversation? "What did you think of the lecture?"

His frown told her everything. "It was fine. Though I believe everyone was under the impression that his speech would be on things other than himself. Particularly techniques and styles that he used in Quidditch when he was still able to play. Not on the mishaps that had occurred of that he had narrowly avoided. I notice your friends slept rather soundly?"

"Yes." She smiled at the memory. Ron next to Ginny was leaning on his sister, too much weight for the younger Weasley, who was leaning over to Hermione for support. Harry, in addition, was already asleep, but he at least slept sitting straight up. "Ron and Harry didn't find the lecture to be as interesting as they thought either." If she was to assume that Malfoy didn't think that it was as interesting as it could have been.

Draco frowned. This was almost a normal conversation. Like he would have with some relative that he didn't particularly care about. This needed to stop. He couldn't be nice to a mudblood. "I didn't think you would've stayed awake. You're not even interested in Quidditch." Still neutral. Damn.

"Well, it's more I don't care for doing the actual sport rather than watching it played out before me." She shrugged slightly as she continued to roll the ball from one hand to another. It was almost irritating. "What?"

"Nothing." His voice was a low growl, and he knew it. This was better. "So you prefer watching people do something that they worked for then not even care for it rather than figuring things out and actually experiencing it?"

Now Hermione frowned, eyes caught between an angry flashing and a bright twinkle. It was.. "You yourself told me not to earlier, didn't you, Malfoy?"

Why did she keep track of those things? He didn't bother trying to find a reply; it was hopeless, and even if he did, he would have to backtrack. No need to; Granger could make the extra effort if she wanted to continue talking to him. He shook his head as she raised her eyebrows questioningly, slightly pompously, as he had told her earlier as well. "Yes, Granger, I did. Because you would absolutely make the Gryffindor team a horrendous match against anyone, so I take it back, join, I don't mind. The whole of Gryffindor might, but hey, that's alright, why not?"

She hated his sarcasm. "Whatever, Malfoy. Listen, remember the neutral thing?" He nodded slightly. He knew where this was going. Good; now at least he could undo whatever nice things he had told her. "Forget it. I'm sure we can both live without that."

Draco nodded. "I'm sure we can. I'll just avoid you in the common room, and the balcony, and the hallways, and classes, and we'll do great." He smirked, half frowning. At least he could aggravate her. "I'll see you around, Granger."

Hermione watched him leave the shop. Had he come in there only to speak with her? Or had he been in there before and she just hadn't noticed? Or.. '_Who cares?_' She frowned at herself. For whatever strange reason, she did.

*****

Aaaaaaaaagh! Still no reviews. *so sad, so sad. Of course, I put this up 2 days after I published this thing, so.. oh well.* Anyhow, since I have exactly no one's opinion on this, I cannot tell people what I think of their reviews, or of them, or of anything for that matter. And seeing as that is the case, I don't think anyone is reading _this _either. Ah, well. So review, please. As for my apologies to the people who do read this, sorry that it still has no plot. I write, and I write, and there is still no plot. Somebody shoot me before the tomatoes start hurtling at my face. At any rate, sorry that this is going nowhere. In the first chapter starting a few days before Hogwarts seemed like a good idea, but for whatever reason it's not working for me. I'm just trying to pass those days now, so if you have any ideas, can you help? Because I sincerely have no idea what to do for the last two days. Really. But if I don't get any reviews I'll still write, BUT IT WON'T BE AS GOOD! Of course, my work can't really be called good, but you know. So review, PLEASE..!!!!!!!! Oh. Review should be capitalized, shouldn't it?.. REVIEW! Thanx.


	3. So who wants to keep on reading? cricket...

****

7th Year

So who wants to keep on reading? *crickets*

By byebye
    
    Author's Note: So hey! *lalalalala* for now I have no storyline *still, yes, I know* and all of my peoples are getting bored *of course, that's almost a total of zero people who are mine, but anyhow* and I have no ideas. So when I was writing this keep that in mind. I have no life, and therefore can update lots *once a week at the least is a lot, right?*, but my stories never end as far as I'm concerned. If I ever wind up getting a plot, that is. I'm just trying to get them to get to Hogwarts already, and so I think I'm going to do that in this chapter. Yeah, I'm pretty sure. So I'm working off of nothing. Hope you like it! "Draco! Get your butt back here! What? No, the story isn't dead! DRACO!"

*****
    
     "'Mione?" Ginny walked into Percy's bedroom, where Hermione was sitting on the bed, skimming over the potions for something, anything interesting. "Harry and Ron are up now, if you want to go talk to them."
    Hermione looked up from her book, fluttering her fingers as a bookmark appeared to mark the page. "Are they talking about Quidditch?" she asked as she set it in the folds.
    Ginny laughed. "They're too sick of it for now. Enjoy the phase while you can. Come on; we're going to go swimming.

Hermione smiled lightly, setting the book down onto the bed. "Where?" The Weasleys didn't have a pool, and Ginny couldn't apparate to any beach.

"'Mione, floo powder?" Ginny seemed to know what she had been thinking; her face always gave everything away. "But we're going to the beach. I'm not sure which one, for now. Harry and Ron seemed to have some idea, but-"

"Don't let those two decide," Hermione interrupted. "With our luck and their.. well, their being them, they'll probably wind up taking us to some nude beach. Not the best place to relax at night."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully, heading towards the door. "Okay, well, I'll check that out. You pull on your swimsuit and I'll tell you where we're going in a minute."

With that she sighed. She supposed she would just tan or something before they left for school; she hadn't gotten around to it that much over the summer, and she could read her book while she did. Besides, it would be relaxing, she supposed. Getting up, she pulled out of her clothes after shutting the door and locking it, taking out her two piece swimsuit and trying it on. She grimaced when she looked in the mirror; it was far too skimpy to go to the beach in, more for some at home tanning kit, she hoped. She hadn't actually tried it on in the store, but she had assumed, as a swimsuit her size, it would cover everything properly.

"Hermione?" The familiar voice sounded outside of the door and she walked over, unlocking it to let Ginny in. The youngest Weasley wouldn't care if she just pulled on a _large _shirt over it while she was talking to her. Hermione opened the door to Ginny, Harry and Ron waiting impatiently behind her. "Whoa! Her-"

"Ginny! Hermione backed away when Ron and Harry looked up from their 'discussion' to stare at her. Grasping Ginny's hand, she pulled the girl in, shoving the door shut and locking it. "I wasn't expecting the two of them to be right there."

"Self conscious?" Ginny smiled knowingly, sitting down on the bed as Hermione pulled on a long shirt over the swimsuit, muttering something incoherent. "Well, we were going to go to ___ beach, if you still want to come.." Ginny was so sensitive. "If you don't that's okay, but I don't want to be stuck with the two of them near water. It might get dangerous without your, erm, supervision."

Hermione sighed lightly, looking through her bags for another, less revealing swimsuit. She didn't want to stoop to a one-piece though; Ginny would have a fit. "I'll still go, don't worry. My conscience wouldn't let you go by yourself; the boys would terrorize you half to death."
    
    "Hermione, we can hear you out here!" Ron's voice sounded in a loud shout from behind the door, and Harry was probably nodding, the thought that the two girls wouldn't see him not connecting in his brain.

Ginny shook her head. "Well, at any rate, just come downstairs when you're ready. We'll get the floo powder out. Alright?"

With a nod, Hermione saw Ginny off, locking the door again before Ron or Harry tried to come in. She pulled out her slender black one and tried it on; the fit was perfect, and it covered her, at least, paired with loose gold flip-flops. Draping a thinly fluffy gold towel around her waist loosely, as well as pulling a loose dark shirt over her head, she slipped a few things in her color-changing beach bag and filled it with other things, changing the hue to a muted gold before she left the room and went down to the fireplace. She still didn't understand why the wizards and witches wanted such a place to be used for floo powder.

Ginny went first, lugging her towel in her beach bag; she wore a long shirt over her swimsuit that hung just below her knees. Then Ron, with loose surfer shorts, and then Hermione; Harry would go last. Hermione stepped out of the sparkling clean fireplace that rested in a shop near the beach selling beach clothes and swimsuits, among other things. "Well, this is nice." Hermione fingered a slender gold neck chain that rested in the jewelry section.

"Hermione, we're here for the beach, not to shop" Ginny reminded, dragging her out the door to the beach. The sky was slowly darkening, though it was still relatively light now. "Okay, so you guys," she said, shrugging at Harry and Ron, "can go swim, or whatever. We're going to sit here for a while." Ginny paused. "Right, Hermione?"

She nodded, and Ron and Harry sat impatiently for a while as the two girls spread out their towels and laying down on them, Hermione rather self-consciously as she pulled out her book. "You guys can go, you know." She smiled as they left heading out into the ocean and getting pulled out by the tide, then attempting to body surf in. They were both physically strong, but as for talented in the water; they could forget about it. "So, why did you want to come to the beach anyhow?"

Ginny looked up from her magazine, laying it down next to her. "Guys. They're rather nice to look at in their swimsuits, Hermione, have you noticed?" She peered across the beach, and Hermione followed her gaze to a guy just coming in from the water, surfing.
    
    "Sure." She picked her book back up, resting her head on the folded towel she had packed and continuing to read in the comfortable position. "But I don't go out of my way to notice it, Ginny. If a guy comes up, then so be it. If a cute guy comes up, so be it. It just happens to be nicer if it's a cute guy." Her facial expression hadn't changed.
    "Yeah, well.. What about Ron and Harry?" Ginny looked over at her curiously, and unknowingly rapped her fingers sporadically against the magazine that lay on the towel, forgotten for the moment.
    Hermione stared at her incredulously. "Ron? Harry?! Wha- I don't think either of us think of either of them like,.. that." At least she didn't think so. "Ginny?"
    "I was just wondering." With that the Weasley picked up her magazine, looking up from it every once and a while to gaze at some random guy walking by.
    "Ginny, Hermione!" Ron jogged up the beach to where the two were. "Come on down to the ocean, come on! The water is really great, and the tide isn't that strong." He shifted in a moment of stillness. "Please?"
    Rather reluctantly Hermione got up, to the surprise of Ginny, who got up just because she did. "Well, alright.." It was already dark, so she couldn't very well read anymore. Rubbing her hand on her upper thigh, she was suddenly conscious of her body again, quickly getting into the water to avoid being seen too extensively. "We're actually just swimming?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. And that was considered well spent time? When they could be reading or doing something useful? Shrugging to herself, she walked along the flat area of the water's floor before it dropped off quite suddenly. She swam out to where Harry was, treading the water rather nervously as Ron and Ginny followed her out.
    "So you decided to come out?" Harry spoke as he looked back to find a wave, slowly, easily treading the dark waters without using his arms as he brushed a wet lock of hair back.
    Hermione nodded, leaning back to look at the coming wave. "Gods, Harry!" He looked over at her questioningly, and she lifted her eyebrows high. "You're going to _ride_ that?" She stared incredulously at the huge wave that slowly approached.
    "Yeah." He stretched his arms out and loosened them as she shook her head. "It's not as big as it looks, Hermione."
    She shook her head with sudden chills running down her spine. "Oh, well.. Alright." Pulling her breath in as it came up, she dove under, trying to keep her eyes and mouth shut as the force of the wave dragged her farther under and over with immense power. Now she remembered why she hated going out that far. Finally coming back up, she choked for breath as she treaded the water; Harry, only a bit ahead of her to the beach, swam over.
    "Are you okay?" He smiled, half concerned as she nodded, going underwater to spit and hack out the saltwater that had caught in her throat. "Are you sure?" A broad hand was placed on her bare back and she shivered again, leaning on it slightly as she coughed out the last of the water, though the taste remained in her mouth.
    "Yeah.. Thanks, Harry." He nodded, rubbing his thumb along the center of her back in a soothing massage as though to relax her. "Thanks.. You can go back and catch more waves, if you want." She smiled, almost laughing at herself. "Heaven knows when you'll be able to do anything with me holding you back. I'll stay up here." Looking comfortingly to the smaller waves that rippled by in the still somewhat deep water, she nodded at him as he hesitated. "Go."
    "Well.. Alright." Gently he removed his hand and her back tingled for a few moments as he reluctantly swam back out. She watched him come in four more times before all of them got tired, or in Ron's case, bored.
    "I can't sit around and stare at girls _all_ night, you know," he had complained.
    So they went back to the shop and quickly went back to the Weasleys' house, Ron, Harry, and Hermione apparating, to Ginny's dismay as she went into the shop alone. "Well, that was.. interesting," Hermione said to herself as she arrived at the house before the other three. Harry and Ron appeared almost immediately after, and Ginny in a few moments later. "I'm going to go to bed now, if no one minds."
    Harry and Ron nodded lazily, but Ginny stared at them all as though they had all gone crazy. "What's wrong with all of you? 10 o'clock is _not_ bedtime. I'm staying up some more. Anyone with me?" She frowned as they all left her to go up the steps to their rooms.
    "G'night, Hermione," Ron said, nodding back at her as he entered his room, half-asleep already. She could only imagine how short of a time it would take him to fall asleep.
    Harry paused for a moment, causing Hermione to as well, rather nervously, for whatever reason. "G'night." She said the same, and rather awkwardly he gave her a quick hug before escaping into Ron's room, leaving her to change, then fall asleep in the one she was staying in, Percy's.
    *****

Ron sat up on the bed, looking down at Harry on the floor. He had gotten the bed tonight, but Harry would on their last day before Hogwarts. Looking out the window, he yawned, then froze. The sun was already shining brightly in, but his curtains covered most of the light, leaving only a thin slice of sun. It had to be nearly noon; had Hermione _really_ let them sleep in for that long? Would Hermione _ever_ let them sleep that long? Or anyone for that matter. Maybe their complaints yesterday had been enough for her. No, Hermione wouldn't have given up that easily. '_Ron, who cares?_' he thought to himself. '_It's not like you need a reason to keep sleeping._'

"Ron? You're awake too?" Harry's eyes were open now, and he frowned. "I had thought Hermione would wake us early again."

"Yeah." Ron rolled off the bed. "Seeing as we're awake though.. D'you think she's awake?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Ron, she's incapable of sleeping in. I'm fairly sure she is, at any rate. Maybe she decided to let us wake up really late and wind up learning out lesson or something." He paused, and Ron spoke.

"Listen, Harry, can we just stop contemplating this. My head is starting to hurt." Ron shrugged and rolled off the bed, changing into a loose pair of pants and a t-shirt while Harry pulled a shirt over his head and changed into loose pants. "So we'll go figure out where Hermione is, and then see what goes from there, alright?"

"Sure.." Harry yawned and Ron walked out of the room, quickly going up the stairs to see if Hermione was still sleeping, which she wasn't, before heading downstairs again. There was a note on the table in the kitchen reading:

__

Harry, Ron,

I've gone shopping, and I don't want to be a drag to the two of you, so I've allowed the two of you to sleep in, for today; I wouldn't want either of you nagging at me while I'm searching through the apothecary; when I'm rushed I tend to choose my ingredients rather poorly. If you'd like, or if you're awake by the time, then you can meet me at Zonko's at 1; I'll wait for a few minutes, seeing as there are a few things I need to buy there, but if not that's perfectly fine: I understand that the two of you need a certain amount of sleep in order to successfully cooperate with anything. Oh, yes, Ginny's gone shopping, but she's not going to be with me; we had a bit of a conflict over where to go, so don't expect to see her at Zonko's, if you were wondering. Well, tata, and perhaps I'll see you at Zonko's.

Hermione Granger
    
    P.S. Sorry if you can't read my handwriting; I was a bit rushed, and seeing as my cursive is the quickest way for me to write, though not the most legible.. oh! I must be going.
    *****
    (if no one can read that, here's a translation in Times New Roman :

Harry, Ron,

I've gone shopping, and I don't want to be a drag to the two of you, so I've allowed the two of you to sleep in, for today; I wouldn't want either of you nagging at me while I'm searching through the apothecary; when I'm rushed I tend to choose my ingredients rather poorly. If you'd like, or if you're awake by the time, then you can meet me at Zonko's at 1; I'll wait for a few minutes, seeing as there are a few things I need to buy there, but if not that's perfectly fine: I understand that the two of you need a certain amount of sleep in order to successfully cooperate with anything. Oh, yes, Ginny's gone shopping, but she's not going to be with me; we had a bit of a conflict over where to go, so don't expect to see her at Zonko's, if you were wondering. Well, tata, and perhaps I'll see you at Zonko's.

Hermione Granger
    
    P.S. Sorry if you can't read my handwriting; I was a bit rushed, and seeing as my cursive is the quickest way for me to write, though not the most legible.. oh! I must be going.
    Alrighty then, on with the story)
    *****
    "What time is it?" Ron muttered a few words and looked at something on his palm. "Well, if we want to go see her we have approximately 2 minutes." He shook his head. "I can't believe we slept in for that long. Even without Hermione we should've been able to get up. Harry?" He looked over at him. "We're going to have a long school year."
    Hermione finished buying what she needed at Zonko's and stood at the entrance for a few moments, waiting for Ron and Harry, if they were going to come. Ginny hadn't really gotten in a 'conflict' with her over their destination; she was meeting with Seamus for a Quidditch practice. Once she was sure the two weren't coming, she left the shop, carrying three bags. She wasn't going to have enough room in her suitcase for everything unless she enchanted it. Which wouldn't be a bad idea, except for the bits of security that Hogwarts had installed to detect that sort of thing. Oh well. She would find a way to avoid that, if she was to bring everything. Walking along the street, she paused, trying to remember what she had forgotten to buy. She had stopped at the apothecary for last minute ingredients, at the bookstore for _more_ books on spells, hexes, curses, and of course several potions (all of the advanced ones, no less), and she had paused for a few moments at a small trinket shop, buying a few odds and ends, such as enchanted quills and rather tightly compacted papyrus, among others. '_Clothes,_' a voice reminded her, and she reluctantly stepped into the rather large installment, looking through the store until she found the section for formal articles of clothing. As she looked from dress to dress, she paused when she felt the hints of a breath at her back. "Malfoy?"
    She turned around, and it was him. "So, Granger, you recognized me." He smirked. "Looking for something you can look good in? I wouldn't bother."
    "Because I already look good or because I won't find anything that does that?" She knew the answer he would give her, but it couldn't hurt; he hesitated.
    "You know it's the latter; don't be dumb." He frowned and she shrugged slightly. "Besides, it's not like you're going to be going anywhere, are you?"
    "For school, Malfoy. There are these things called dances, and all of the last years have to go to them. Particularly Head Girl and Boy." She frowned. At least he hadn't made any actually irritating jubes. Yet. "And besides," she began, borrowing his term, "it's not like you care, do you?"
    He smirked. "Why would I?" Shaking his head, he looked at the dress she was holding, a slender white one, with a corset-like top and delicate lace lining the top with teardrop pearls dabbing along the webs of lace. "This one, Granger," he said, handing her a loose silk lilac one, a faint shawl draped around the middle along the hips of the slender dress, the definition of elegant simplicity.
    "What..?" She looked up at him as she accepted the dress, draping it over her front to see what it would look like briefly. She smiled, a bit confused. "Is there any specific reason why?"
    "Your hair won't look as bad with that on. It's lilac, Granger, know anything about the color spectrum?" She frowned, not quite meaning anger, but more an 'explain then' type of frown. A somewhat frustrated one that was being sarcastic. "Purple. Your stupid orange hair." She would have said something about how her hair was more brown, but she was actually interested. "It'll either emphasize it if your hair looks halfway decent, or it'll draw the attention away from it in a sort of mesh if it doesn't. Which is usually the case."
    Hermione's eyebrows came together. "And you know this how?" Surely he hadn't taken some sort of fashion or styling class over the vacation.
    "Because I'm not a half-wit like Crabbe and Goyle." Well, at least he hadn't used Potter and Weasley, as could have been the case. "Besides, I won't want to have to look at you if you're going to look as horrible as you probably would. You might break a window or something. Your mirror, most likely, and then I'll miss the dance having to take you to Madame Pomfrey."
    She didn't comment on how he wouldn't have to take her to Madame Pomfrey, on how that would be a random act of kindness. If he knew what those were, of course. "Well then." At least they hadn't torn each other's hair out this time.
    *****
    

hah. So how was that for a chapter? And for a late disclaimer, I am NOT J.K.Rowling. At least the last time I checked. Which means I own _nothing_. Okay, well here at any rate. Or rather the characters and that sort of stuff. Anything you recognize *or anything that you forget to recognize, but really should recognize* is from the books. So I don't own that sorta thing. And on a side note, you people aren't allowed to hurt me for the stupidity or total awful writing-style of this chapter because I only did it in two days, and I made Hermione act all different (to me it seems), but really, two days? *same as my others, but I could use this 'thing' for my others as well *. And, well, as always, I'd love for you people to review. Please. Really. I truly do love reviews. I even have a section for my luvly reviewers. What? Whaddaya mean you're never gonna get there if I keep typing? Well I guess I'll stop. Just as soon as my fingers stop moving across the keyboard like they own the darn thi

*****

AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, OF WHICH THERE ARE FEW:

****

kelpiemonkey- YES! YES! I so totally acknowledge that. I don't know what happened (I used a word document, is that why it did that?) So I switched it to html and it's not clumping, or whatever anymore. I'm a Filipina (kinda; only half) too! At any rate, thanks for reviewing, and I liked your story lots! So update!

****

harryhermioneluv- yeah.. me too.. Quidditch.. And no problem; I like to read stories that I like to read *cough*. (no one cares that you're not exactly a direct reviewer, right? Yeah, that was just in response.. alrighty then)


	4. So you've made it this far Bwahahahaha

****

7th Year

You've gotten this far.. Bwahahahaha

By byebye

Author's Note: Alright. So this is my fourth chapter.. Jeez, and nothing's even happened yet.. Anyone want to tell me how to make this interesting? Anyone? "No, Draco, you can't_ not_ fall in 'love' with Hermione. No. Yes, you can still be totally and inconsiderably evil. Go away now." *cough* Okay, so the first three chapters are completely unproductive. I'm hoping to have a plot by the fifth, because if I don't then I give up on the world. Or at least on getting reviews. But if you give me reviews then you get more story, and when you get more story you get more happy.. What? Less happy? *****sniff* *sniff* okay then.. But I'll give more story anyhow *sorry for all this messed up grammar, but it's fun for me *, so reviewing would be nice. Thank you to my reviewers, and I'm currently not J.K.Rowling. I'll check in another two minutes and get back to you though. Okay? And I realize I didn't get to Hogwarts in the last chapter. So I'll try this time. *If I don't make it this time, I'm gonna be RRRRRRREEALLY disappointed in myself, I mean, come on. I have the rest of that day and then they're off. How pathetic can I get? Okay? So I'll just write, and get reviews (not), and then post this, and get more reviews (not), and be happy (if the reviews come in. not.). So read already!

*****

She had finished paying for the clothes she had bought. And not that she cared so much about Draco's opinion, but she had bought the dress he had shown to her. '_Did I just call him _Draco**_?_**' Hermione frowned to herself and apparated to her temporary room, casting a quick spell on her single large suitcase before opening it to reveal a rather expansive area for packing, even after she had packed everything that she needed from home before the spell. Carefully she packed everything that she had bought in the last few days; more clothes, some food to smuggle in, books, a telescope and several other knickknacks, potion ingredients, hygiene items, and several more things. How had she bought so much stuff in the course of three days? Well, it didn't matter. Too much, anyhow. After configuring a spell that would get past Hogwarts, she enchanted the suitcase and tried lifting it; it was alright- moderately heavy, but that was definitely to be expected out of her.

"Hermione? Are you done packing?" Ginny popped up in the doorway, sweat dripping off her face uncharacteristically. "Oh, good. This was the worst day of my life!" It didn't sound like it was, but Hermione let her continue. "Do you know how much _training_ Seamus made me do? Every time I thought I was finished he made me run a mile, or practice swinging at the bloody bludgers again! I don't think I'm going to live to go to Hogwarts!" The girl's face was flushed and shiny, but she was smiling, all the same. "But do you think I should ask to be on the team? I really think I'm ready, this year."

Hermione smiled. "Ginny, you've been training for the past 3 years. Of course I think you're ready. I think you've been ready for the past two. You just need more confidence in yourself."

"Really?" She still looked doubtful. "Well, I suppose.. I'll ask Professor McGonagall when we get to Hogwarts.. Maybe. Well, I've got to go change before Harry and Ron get back. Where did they go, anyhow?"

"I'm not quite sure. Something about looking for Quidditch stuff. And if they ask you went shopping."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later then?"

"Maybe not. I'm going to be up here for the rest of the day; I haven't memorized this bit of a book for Charms." Shaking her head, Ginny left, leaving Hermione to study as she would, were she home. As tradition went, she studied until 10 before she realized that she should be getting to sleep. Harry and Ron had had the decency to leave her alone; most likely Ginny's doing, but Hermione didn't mind. She just needed sleep, right now.

*****

Hermione was silent in the morning when she awoke at seven o'clock. Quietly she took her shower and changed into her clothes, a low-riding pale tan skirt with slender lines of fluff going down in random areas and a silky black shirt with the Gryffindor sign low on the side of the hem line, the shirt long, reaching down to just below her waist, with a long, slender slit up the front that reached an inch above her stomach. She frowned when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Was that her? Frowning , she took the outfit off; she would stay conservative Hermione, at least for now, while the other clothes were a bit too much for her. So instead she pulled on a slender-fitting black shirt that skimmed over her curves and a black skirt reaching just above her knees; it was a bit more revealing, but with a robe it was traditionally conservative. As an afterthought she paired it with a wispy lilac shawl draped just below her waist as she had seen on the dress, though it was a different shawl; the shawl on the dress had been attached to the gown. Going back upstairs to 'her room', she gently pulled out the Head Girl badge from the envelope, slipping it on the top of her skirt just above the shawl. It was a beautiful dragon insignia on a glimmering sort of metal, the dragon made of innocent pearl, as far as she could tell.

"Miss Granger?" Mrs. Weasley knocked lightly on the door to the room, and Hermione opened it, pulling on a long dark robe as she admired the shimmering effect the silk had in the light. "How are you, dear?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm fine, thank you. I haven't seen you in so long.."

"Well, dear, we've only just arrived back home, so.. It's nice to see you." Mrs. Weasley gave her a tight hug and released her. "My, you've grown over the year!" Her exclamation was rather hushed, but still conveyed her surprise.

Hermione blushed. "A bit, I suppose. How was your trip to see Charlie?"

"Oh, fine, I suppose. But a dragon preserve in Iceland, no less." She smiled, looking to the suitcase beside the bed. "You'll all be going soon, I suppose?"

With a nod, Hermione spoke. "I woke up a bit earlier than the rest of them." She smiled lightly. "But I'm going to do a bit of last minute studying before we head off to the train platform." She paused. "Are you going to be taking us, or..? I'm sure Ginny will want company."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Well you're kind. When Ginny wakes I'll tell her to be ready by quarter after 10, at the least. I'll leave you to your changing, then."

The woman left and Hermione folded the robe back into the suitcase; she couldn't be wearing it to the train station or it would attract attention. Lifting the cage with her milky brown and white owl inside, she gently skimmed her hand along the downy feathers before returning her to on top of the bed. Pulling out one of the spellbooks that she had bought for her own purposes, she skimmed through it again before turning to the mirror in Percy's room, muttering "_Al-ïo-nara._" Almost instantly her vision clouded, then she opened her eyes again; her face was done up in makeup best fitting for her outfit. Her eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner, and a thin coat of powdery lilac was dusted in the crease of her eyelid and outward, the same shade as the shawl before it changed to a flaming sort of auburn that would match her hair at the outside, if it continued to become darker. Her lips were glossed over thinly, then muted dimly. No one would notice, right? Pulling her hair up into a clip, she let her curly hair ripple down over it once it was up, a few strands forgotten and falling down over her face in long lengths, as well as behind. At least it wasn't as frizzy as it had been before.

"'Mione?" Ginny's voice sounded at her door several minutes later, and she opened it; Ginny walked into the room, dressed in a pale tan skirt almost identical to the one Hermione had tried on before, as well as a thin, loose, dark blue jacket over whatever shirt she was wearing, icy blue writing in the corner in runes translated as angel. She paused when she saw her face. "How'd you do your make-up?" she asked as though that was what she had wanted to know in the first place.

"_Al-ïo-nara,_" she said to herself, and Ginny held her position for a moment before stumbling over to the mirror to admire the spell's handiwork. Highly glossed lips and a blue and tan blend of eyeshadows on and just around her eyelids completed her. "So what did you really come in here for?"

"I'm going to need to remember that," the younger girl said to herself, as though making a mental note. "Oh, right, I was wondering.. You're really going to come with me to the train station? You're not going to apparate with Ron and Harry?"

"Of course. I don't think I want to risk apparating there anyhow, not yet." Hermione smiled. "Besides, I need a girl's company."

Ginny's smile became heartfelt. "Thanks. I'm going to go finish packing; could you fix breakfast?"

"Sure." Taking her suitcase and owl cage down to the kitchen, she set them down and muttered a few words, pulling food from nowhere, as well as cooking utensils. The second would disappear once they were done though, so while the food was made she pulled out plates and eating utensils, setting the table.

"Hermione? You're.. cooking?" Ron's voice was slightly confused. "But I though.. Oh well. We won't be able to taste the poison, will we?" He left as she tossed a dishrag at him, going back up to his room to change. He had gotten up at 9 voluntarily. _That_ was startling.

Harry came down after him, though a good thirty minutes later. "It's not poisoned, is it?"

She didn't even bother dignifying him with a response; instead she piled the pancakes onto a large plate in the center besides the bacon and frowned at him. "Is Ginny ready yet?" She frowned as he only shook his head, still sleepy though he was dressed and already stuffing his face. "Are you going to apparate?"

He paused for a moment and finished chewing. "Well.. I suppose I might. Depends."

"On what?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'll ride with you and Ginny."

*****

An hour and a half later, Harry sat down on one of the seats in the train, carrying a bag full of chocolates and sweets from the vendor.

"What've you got in there?" Ron asked, trying not to grab it from him. "Chocolate frogs? Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans?" His leg bounced up and down impatiently until Hermione lay a hand on his knee, with a facial expression that seemed to say rather kindly that if she saw it bob up again she would dismember him.

Harry dumped the food out onto the seat and Ron and he attacked it as they had done every other year. Harry barely noticed Hermione's impatient sigh. "I'm going to go talk with Lavendar; she invited me down to speak with her for a moment, if that's alright."

"Perfectly fine, Hermione," Harry said between handfuls of jelly beans. "We'll save you some." Or not, as would probably be the case.

She left, shaking her head as she turned from Harry and Ron, stuffing themselves. Oh well. She would just find somewhere else to go until she was sure they were done and ready for sane conversation.

"Granger." As if on cue, Malfoy spoke; she turned to look at him, her robe billowing lightly behind her. "Take my advice?" he asked, reaching a hand out as though to feel the fabric of the lilac shawl.

She nodded slightly. "I suppose." Shifting slightly, she kept her balance in the strap-py black sandals that Ginny had adored so much when they had went shopping several months before. This was her first time wearing them, and she wasn't used to keeping her balance, much less walking in the dangerous stilettos. "How.. are you?"

Malfoy seemed to laugh, standing up off his leaning position against the wall. "I'm fine, Granger. No need to worry." He smirked as she gave a sort of uncomfortable smiling frown. "Anything you need?"

He stared at her expectantly and she glanced over to the side as though contemplating what to say. "No.. I'm just getting away from Harry and Ron for a bit while they eat. There isn't any sane conversation near them for at least a few hours." To her surprise, Malfoy smiled.

"So, avoiding them?" He paused. "Well. That's a first, from what I can tell." Malfoy walked forward; it was the end of the train, and no one else was on the back car, so there was room enough. "So, you're just going to be wandering around the train until we arrive at Hogwarts?" She didn't say anything; she didn't know what he wanted her to say. "Oh well. I'm sure you'll find _something _to do."

She frowned, still somewhat confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, Granger, nothing." There was a pause, and Malfoy obviously felt no need to fill it.

"So.." Why was she trying to keep up a conversation with him anyhow? Malfoy seemed to realize that as well.

Glancing down at her and catching her eye, he raised his eyebrows. "Is there a reason you care so much about talking to me?" He smirked, but even she could tell he didn't completely mean it, as was the case every other time.

"-No." She paused, taking a step back. Before she knew what was happening, she felt her ankle buckle, and she fell backwards, suspended by one hand that, for some reason, was clutching Malfoy's.

He pulled her up gently, only a hint of a frown tugging at his lips as his face seemed somewhat caring before going suddenly expressionless. "Careful, Granger. Don't hurt yourself."

She regained her balance, though her hand was still held by Draco. Was he actually being.. dare she say it, caring? With a pale blush, she murmured a thank you. Their bodies were suddenly close, due to the fact that he had to step forward to keep her from falling. Quietly, she coughed, not daring to step back in case she fell again. Hermione felt the light touch at her wrist disappear as he removed his hand, and she let out a breath that she didn't know she had held.

"Hermione.." His murmur made her look sharply up; he had _never _used her first name. Ever. She felt a hand lightly on her back and she stiffened. Was this _really_ Draco Malfoy? She wasn't quite sure as she felt her eyelids half-shut, and her body pulled gently up against another.

*****

Who-hooooooooo, cliffhanger!! *I think.* anyhow, I'm not going post anything else until I get 7 *oh wow, big number* reviews. Okay? So that way people will actually care when I finally figure out a way to incorporate a cliffhanger into my story. I don't mean to make it a snotty thing or anything, I just want *sob* seven people to like my fic *sob*. Please? Oh well. I'll just write and know what happens and then wait for the reviews to not come. Maybe I'll start a new fic while I wait. Just when I get to the friggin' good part too.

*****

Jeez. No new reviewers. Yet. Okay.


	5. Wow You're still reading the titles?

****

7th Year

Wow. You're still reading the titles?

By byebye

Author's Note : yaaaaaaaaay! I _finally_ have my 7 reviewers! Okay! So… just keep reading my stuff! Yeah!.. okay. Well, not much here. I can finally work on this again, thanks to my *many* peoples. So I'll have a semi-normal thank you section at the bottom. JoY tO tHe WoRlD. Sorry. Just random typing mode kicking in. Will stop once I begin my story. Which I'll do now.. Okay then, leaving Author's Note to type story. DISCLAIMER : I OWN NUTTIN! But a computer and a brain that's died once or twice. Lemme tell ya, it wasn't suicide; it was angry flamers. *cough, flamers as in people who didn't like my writing, not the other one* Alrighty.

*****

Startled, Hermione pushed herself away, balancing cautiously as she stared at a grimacing Malfoy. It wasn't that.. "What _was_ that?" She wanted an answer, but he did too.

He shook his head. "I'm not sure. I'll go." He hesitated for a moment before turning, and she, surprising herself, walked up to him quickly, catching hold of his shirt before he swiveled around sharply. "What?"

"I-I just.." She fumbled for words, for once. "Just.. really.. What was that?"

"I told you; I don't know. Sorry." The words seemed forced as he frowned at nothing in particular. He watched as she shook her head feverishly.

"It's not that.. I'm just.. not sure. What this is." Hermione wrung her hands silently, but Draco seemed incapable of doing anything but watching her try to resolve what had happened.

"If you want to forget that, I'm fine." He shook his head, whether in disgust of himself or her she wasn't sure. "I don't _know_ what you want, Hermione. You don't either."

"I-.. but-"

He shook his head again, cutting her off. "It doesn't matter, right now. We only have the rest of the school year to- , whatever. Figure out exactly what's going through your head, Granger, before you try and voice it." With a last shake of his head as he avoided her eyes, he left, and she shrunk against the wall to the floor.

That had been close. If he had actually initiated any sort of relationship with a mudblood that didn't involve being cruel, or mean, or anything of that sort, he would get an earful from his father. He could hear him now: _'Hermione Granger? The one that's beaten you academically since you got in Hogwarts?' Lucious would frown the frown that scared so many of his 'co-workers'. 'That's ridiculous. I'll give you a week to get rid of this, but if you don't..' Threatening glare. Malfoy understood what that meant._ "Gods," he muttered to himself, shaking the thought. Why did she have to go and let him kiss her anyhow? Wasn't she supposed to hate him to the point of.. Well, who cared to what extent she hated him, but she was supposed to hate him enough not to dissolve it into some mutated form of love. He froze. _'love. Bloody hell, Granger, what have you done to me?'_ Glaring at the wall, he felt a sudden urge to kick something. But people were there. His pulse exploding against his chest, he stormed down to where Crabbe and Goyle were. They stared at him dumbly and he turned, pounding a fist into the wall with a silent shattering of his anger.

Slowly Hermione stood up, shakily regaining her balance and walking back down to Harry and Ron. She.. wouldn't tell anyone. Not yet. "Are the two of you done eating?" She seated herself across from the two, who were leaning back into the seats as though too full to sit up properly.

"I'll say. We're not going to have enough room for the feast at Hogwarts." Ron continued to stare at the ceiling, hands at his sides. If the two of them didn't notice anything different, then no one else would.

Harry leaned forward. "Are you okay, Hermione?" Scratch that.

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Harry. Just a bit worried. This is our last year here, you know?" She frowned thoughtfully. "Well.. The two of you should pull on your school stuff now. We'll be there in at most a half-hour." She hadn't realized time went by so fast when you thought for so long. Not that that made any sense, but it was something to contemplate later. The two just sat there for a few moments before what she had said went through their heads. "I'll leave now." She moved over into the next room, where Seamus, Ginny, and Dean were, talking. "I'm just waiting for Harry and Ron to change."

Dean grinned. "They're still changing?" He was already in standard black clothing, a slightly tight-fitting shirt and loose pants, with a long dark robe behind him. He had always been somewhat of a ladies man, with rather charming brown eyes and dark brown hair.

*I DON'T CARE WHAT HE ACTUALLY LOOKS LIKE! IF THAT'S NOT IT THEN HE GOT HIS HAIR DYED AND BOUGHT COLOR CONTACTS- actually, I forgot he existed until I read this one person's fic. But this is how I think he looks (and the name, for whatever reason *Dean Thomas* does seem quite charming, so oh well.*

"Yes, Dean." She frowned. "You're not going in there and blackmailing them for anything. Got it?" She turned to face him with a half-smile as she found their faces a few sparse inches apart. Oh well.

He frowned rather playfully. "Well.. Alright.." At least she could still derive a normal response from _him_ of all people. Of course doing _that_ wasn't that hard.

"Wait, I didn't know Harry and Ron were over there," Seamus exclaimed, standing up. "I'm just going to say hi real quick with my camera-"

"Seamus-!" Ginny pulled him back down to the seat beside her where he had been sitting. "Don't- I'm sure you wouldn't want the three of us to come walking in on you while you were changing."

He grinned impishly. "Well, it depends on whether or not-"

"Be quiet!" Ginny shoved him nearly off the seat and he shut up.

"You can come back in, Hermione!" Harry said from the other room. He didn't need to shout to be heard, and he knew that. Unlike Ron, who shouted it a moment after.

"Well, it's unanimous." Smiling with a slight shrug, she got up and went back in looking over the two to make sure they had everything. "Okay,… good." The train came shuddering to a halt while she stood, and she lost her balance, falling backwards into the entering Dean's arms.

"I know you're falling for me, Hermione, but you're going to have to get up now." He looked down at her from her nearly fallen position.

She frowned, smiling. (did that make sense?) "Alright; I'm getting up. While you're there, tell Ginny not to suggest stilettos to any sane person while she's shopping, okay?" Chuckling, he helped her back up and got her suitcase out, handing it to her before grabbing his from the compartment beside it. She didn't know that his stuff had been in there. It didn't matter, but she didn't know. Stepping off of the train, she boarded a boat under Hagrid's supervision, and gently seated herself behind whoever was in front of her.

"Granger. Wonderful."

She frowned slightly as he turned around to face her, but he didn't say anything as Harry and Ron got on, along with Ginny and Seamus, then Dean. He shook his head and turned around again, not wanting to bother speaking with her if he was going to have to put up with her friends as well. It didn't matter to her right now.

They finally reached the main hall, watching as the first-years were sorted. Hannah Bëlle looked especially promising in Gyffindor, for whatever reason. Ron and Harry were both waiting impatiently for the food; they hadn't eaten as much as they had suggested, and had more apparent room, though they clapped at the appropriate times for new Gryffindors. "Harry." Hermione nudged him as he fell into a sort of clapping stupor while Dumbledore was beginning his speech.

"Oh, sorry." He stopped clapping and made sure none of the teachers had noticed, other than Snape, who had been glaring at him as he always did. Dumbledore spoke, but neither Harry nor Ron paid too much attention- they sang, they waited, then they ate. And ate. Hermione was surprised; for a pair of teenagers they ate more than what was conceivable. She shrugged it off though; she could talk to them in classes.

"Hermione Granger?" Professor McGonagall called the Head Girl up to where she was sitting, eating properly. "If you would like to go arrange your room how you'd like it, it's the room with the portrait of ___ on the second floor. The password's Fawkes."

"Thank you, Professor." Nodding goodbye to Harry and Ron, as well as the rest of the Gryffindors, she quickly pulled her suitcase along the hallways, dragging them heavily up the stairs before muttering the password and slipping in, popping the suitcase open and hanging her clothes on the hangers of the closet, as well as folding some into the dresser that sat beside the gilded edged, full-length mirror. She arranged her books on the shelf that sat beside the desk, and set down her writing supplies on the desk, among the other generic school supplies. She sighed when she finished unpacking her suitcase, stuffing it in the closet beside her many shoes. Which reminded her to change out of the ones she was wearing into safer, normally heeled ones that looked _almost_ the same. Minus the stiletto, plus the nice steady heel-platform type support.

Draco had finished unpacking, as well as making sure of the design off his room. He would ask for a softer bed, but this one would do. The one at home was actually a bit too soft. Shaking his head at the trivial thoughts, he wandered out to the balcony; Hermione would be there, and maybe she had sorted out what she wanted to do. Not that it mattered to him. He just wanted to get through his last year, right?

A light cough told him that she was there, and she turned to look at him as he stepped out onto the balcony. A light breeze was playing with her hair, and her eyes glimmered, almost concerned, but mostly confused. "What happened back there, Draco? You tell me."

He glared at nothing in particular. Granted he had initiated it, but.. He had gone over this in his mind. With unfavorable results. "And I did tell you, Granger. I don't know. And I won't know until you tell me what exactly led you to let me."

She frowned slightly, as though she had thought about it. "Because, Malfoy. Just because. Because I thought that maybe you weren't how you had made yourself out to be the past six, seven years. Because maybe I thought.. I don't know." She paused as she caught his amused smile. "What?"

"Nothing. Continue?"

"No, what?"

"You've thought it all out already, but you haven't-... Just-.." He nearly grimaced as he realized what he was doing, leaning over to her, cupping her chip gently to tilt her head upwards. And it was as though he was just watching himself; he didn't know he was doing it. She gave in, as though she didn't know what else she could do, and he slid his lips down over to her ear, nibbling it lightly. "You don't know what you want, Granger. Just.. let it be, for now."

'_A girl with better sense would have pulled back,_' Hermione thought to herself as she let her body be warmed against his in fervent kisses. '_But not you, Hermione. Not sensible you._'

*****

Alright. Sorry for a really cruddy continuation of what *could have been* promising. Really, I am. So I shouldn't have waited for 7 reviewers, 'cuz now I'm gonna get seven flames instead of 2. Oh well. I asked for it. And sorry it's so short in comparison to the others, it's just I was trying to get it out for you 7 reviewers, and .. well, I couldn't write that much in one day. Okay? 'Cuz I forgot to start working on it before my reviews came in. Okay, so I'll just get on with my people's section *I luv you, reviewers!* (cruddy monkey sounds cool, doesn't it? I'm gonna make a fic with that title, eventually, and everyone will look at me like I'm insane. Oh well. It sounds cool. Kinda like Yojimbo sounds cool, for all you FFX peoples. Peace)

*****

And thanks to my lovely reviewers who I officially LOVE (specially u, Dark Robed One, for your lovely long ones):

****

MaLfOyS AnGeL- hahahahaha! I finally figured out a cliffhanger, and no one liked it *sniff* oh well. I _will_ post again (I mean, come on, I would have to, or else you wouldn't be able to see a proper reply) And I'm on your favorites list? YAAAAAAAY!! I love your story tooooo!

****

DracoMalfoy- haha, I had problems with OOC too.. I didn't know what it was for the longest time, then I figured it out, then I forgot it, and I sort of forgot and remembered rather sporadically, so, for the both of us, OOC is Out Of Character. (unless, of course, my brain is undergoing a serious malfunction, which occurs 90 percent of the time, and it really means something else. But I'm pretty sure) Anyway, thanks for leaving a review at every chapter; it's nice to feel appreciated J You made my day.

****

Mystic Elf- hahahahaha. Lordy. How can you not like Draco? He's so cute, and innocent, and *Draco is glaring at me now*.. okay, nevermind. Thankies though, and I did update, seeee ^. *coughs. Well that was obvious* okay, and I have, and I just realized; hey, I could say the same about your stuff too! Alright, well, moving on to the next persons.

****

Evil Willow- Ayiyi. To anyone who is reading this right now (approximately no one), read her Kareoke(is that spelled right? 'cuz that's how she spelled it) It's funky funny, and some nice, 'light' reading. Bwahahaha. ha. Anywhos, goody, and I feel special. I think lots of peoples are cool too! *cough, Evil Willow and 'Soda', cough*

****

Kelpiemonkey- goodies! Another review *kinda well, yeah, so it is* I live on the second ring of Saturn, the pretty blue house.. Actually, I live in NY, but I'm still a saturanian.. I mean half Philippino! (we rule) *cough* Anyhow, yeah, e-mail me! I count those as reviews too, if that's how you like reviewing. I think my e-mail address is on my page with all of that stuff on it, but if I need a brain transplant, then it's WhiteStag0001@aol.com. Alrighty then. And of course you're on my thankyous list; you reviewed! And again you review; wohoo! I will return to your page upon it's updation.. is that not a word? Oh well.

****

Nica-oh.. I can understand that, I mean, who does, with tests, and school, and all that good stuff. Good should be in little quote-y things, shouldn't it? 'good'

****

Black Robed One-okay, now for a lengthy response to fifty billion reviews from my cool-i reviewer; I am sooo sorry for not updating, I kinda meant reviewers instead of reviews.. Did I write/type that? *checks* I didn't, did I.. *sobs* I'm so sorry, everyone! I let you all down! *sniff* Okay, so I'll just post two up then. And try to make the ones I type after that good.. Okay. I'm sorry. And about not reading the continuation- I had to get off-line for my mom, and I never got back to reading it.. Okay, well, I'm going to go read "My heart will always be with you", and yaaaaaaay! I LOVE your reviews, they're so nice, and thoughtful, and they mean a LOT to me. *smiles happily* So I'm going to really try and write a good review for you. Like, copy story, read fifty times over, and then review, then post review. And you're probably going to send me a death threat of some sort when you find Ginny isn't with who you like…Ah, well. I'd better get working, so I'll just be posting… (P.S- long reviews are NEVER boring. They are the center of my life and what it revolves around. Which is kinda basically the same thing) 


	6. So hey, are you sick of these titles yet...

****

7th Year

So hey, are you sick of these titles yet? Nope? *dang*

By byebye

Author's Note: Okay. Soo, here's the next installment in my story (who would've thought it'd take 2 weeks to get 7 new reviewers? Well.. don't answer that. But anyhow, I love my reviewers, really, and I'd love to have more reviewers. REALLY. So all you Harry Potter freaks can keep on reading this when you've finished reading the actual story 500 times in a row. You can eat, during that story session, I guess. But only then, may you come here and read this. *what? Waddaya mean that doesn't mean anything? They're still gonna come? Huh? WHAT?!* Okay, so scratch that last remark. It doesn't hurt though, because then you can tell that I don't own most of this stuff I'm writing. I mean, I own my writing and all, but I don't own the characters, etc., blahblahblah. *look mum, a disclaimer* Well, I'm off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of.. erm.. Britain?

*****

Hermione let herself be kissed as she felt their bodies fit against each other, her heart throbbing as he pulled her body closer to his, her hips ramming roughly against his as the pain flowed into ecstasy. He leaned off her, and she bit back the moan on the tip of her tongue, keeping herself in check at least that much. She couldn't, she wouldn't initiate anything though. "What?"

Draco frowned, as though he knew he had been doing something he shouldn't. "Granger.." So, she would still be addressed by her last name. "You're like a drug." He shook his head at her slightly confused frown. "Addicting. But so.. bad for me." She wasn't sure if she liked that simile. "I don't _like_ having to think things through, Granger." And she had made him? "I'm going to.. go. Don't be here when I get back." She opened her mouth to say something in reply, but he interrupted her. "Please."

With a sigh, Hermione nodded, watching him go back into his room before walking to the edge and leaning off, the breeze picking up lightly as she swayed gently. So he was going to think things over? Whatever that meant, she wasn't sure, but.. It was obviously important to him. '_And since when do you _care_, Hermione Granger? Since when?!_' her mind shouted at her angrily. "Since now.. Since.." She paused; not that she didn't care, but she wasn't about to talk to herself. Well, at least they were even now; they had both pulled away. Once. But there hadn't been a chance for any more, so.. A week ago she would have told herself that he was the most unlikely person she would get along with; how could her opinion have changed that much in so short a time? But she knew; a week can change anything, if it really wants to be changed. '_So.. Draco-.. I'm not sure what he feels. I'm not quite sure what I feel either, but-_' She felt her thoughts cut off as there was a cringing smash in the other room, Draco's. Biting her, lip and remembering his request, she slipped into her own room. Just in case.

Ginny smiled as she quietly led the louder new years to the Gryffindor commonroom. It had come as a surprise to her that she had become a prefect, but Percy seemed to think it perfectly understandable when he had come to visit them during a break from his busy schedule. Granted she had had good grades, when compared to the other Weasleys apart from Percy, but.. '_Well, that's not the issue right now,_' she thought to herself as she murmured the password to the fat lady. "I'll tell them when we get in," she said with a comforting smile as the portrait swung open, gasping first-years behind her.

"Alright everyone, come on in." Seamus' voice seemed loudly friendly, almost comforting, as she glanced up at him helping her. "No problem," he said as she smiled gratefully as all of the young kids went in. "I know you're not loud enough to round all of them up in here."

Opening her mouth in protest, she didn't resist as he pushed her in gently to follow them; she told them the password, a bit loudly to her own ears, and directed each of them to their dorms, skimming over the lists on the parchment in her hand. "Hannah Bëlle, Khymm Rhaist, Annabelle Louise, Larissa Montrey, Karen Douls-..Doulsbeyrn, and Mya Lincoln, you are all in the first dorm room, down that hallway," she explained, motioning to the right hallway from the commonroom that led to all of the girl's dorms, "and to the right. It'll be the first door you see, apart from the one labeled supplies." Which was were spare robes, student ingredients, and other things that the students were allowed to take were kept. "Next, Acciendo Malona,…-" She continued, on and on, until all of the first years had knowledge of where their dormitories were; not all were on the first floor, but several involved leading the students up spiraling staircases until the room was reached.

"Finally done, Ginny?" Seamus was smiling slightly as the commonroom was finally empty of all students apart from the two of them when the rest of the Gryffindors came in, bustling to take their places in the room, or to simply go up to their own dorms to sleep. He grinned. "Well, I've got to go speak to some people,.." Nodding slightly, he edged away and into the crowd; she last saw him talking with Dean before she herself went in to do a bit of talking.

"Ginny!" Ron almost immediately found her, dragging her into his own clique. "I was just not talking about you!" She frowned, as that didn't make sense, but it _was_ Ron, after all. "At any rate, we're talking about Quidditch." He motioned to Dean, who was sporting a large rip in his hand along the top, normally smooth part, Elijah, the team's chaser after Oliver Wood left, and.. Well, she didn't really care to talk about Quidditch. Or how Dean had gotten from Seamus to Ron in a matter of seconds. Maybe Seamus hadn't been speaking with Dean.. But what did she care, right?

"Ah, actually, Ron, I was going to be getting up to my room now, if you don't mind. I think I need to rest my stomach a bit before I do anything." With a confused look, he nodded, and she slipped up the stairs to where her dorm was, shared with a few other girls. She would sleep now, though; she didn't feel like socializing tonight.

Hermione was snuggled into the chair in the commonroom before the fireplace, a book sitting in her lap, halfway finished with, though it contained over two-thousand pages. In addition to her starting it today with little reading time after the feast. It was a documentary of magical creatures, something she had become rather interested in after the incident with Hagrid's Norbert, though _that_ hadn't been the best way to pique her interest.

There was a cough from the side of the room with Draco's entrance, and she paused, slightly, slipping a conjured bookmark into the pages. "..Granger." She heard footsteps when she remained silent, heading up towards her until Malfoy's very presence seemed to hover about her. "Any interest?"

Was this a trick question? She was never sure with him. "In what?" She knew. '_In what he had been thinking off, Hermione, in what he was going to do about.. whatever the two of you are, and whatnot._' His silence, marred with the hint of a snigger, told him he knew that. Sighing lightly, she turned her head slightly to face him and nodded over at the chair opposite hers. "Well?"

He sat slowly, and turned to look at her, dark eyes boring a hole into her, stripping her outer coverings of personality to her core. "Obviously the two of us can't be.. anything." She nodded, trying to get comfortable in a new positioning; that _was_ obvious though. "Because of my standing, because of yours, our houses, .." '_Our friends._' "..everything. That changes.. everything in the future. Nothing can leak out about anything, but.."

"So what you're trying to get at, Draco, is that you don't know what you want either?" She raised her eyebrows in a thinly cocky expectancy, not quite frowning, but not quite smiling either.

He frowned. "I didn't say _that_. I want to know your opinion." So he cared. She shook her head, motioning slightly for him to continue. With another frown, he continued. "I don't think this would make it two minutes, publicized. Even newspapers would find a way to get it into their stories, back or front. Imagine, Lucius Malfoy's son, together with muggle Hermione Granger. The crowds would go wild for Ms. Rita 'Nosy' Skeeter. Biased and untrue things.. It wouldn't work that way. If kept secret though.. Both of us would be denied a certain something."

Well, at least he was implying that the two of them should be together; whether or not they would tell others was a different matter. "So.. What happens then? I mean, seeing as you _obviously_ don't want this, whatever this _is_, to get out."

He frowned. She knew he hadn't meant it that way. "Who knows. I had thought you would think of something, seeing as.. Never mind. Goodnight, Granger."

He stood, pausing as he glanced at her for a moment; setting her book down, she stood as well, smiling slightly as she leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the lips, a gesture that would confuse him throughout the night as he watched her slip into her room.

*****

Draco woke up the next morning with a raging headache, his head pounding too hard for him to remember whether or not he had dreamt of anything; it wasn't not like it would have mattered though- since he had dreamt of kissing her that had been the only thing he had dreamt of afterward. Then again, maybe it was something different, seeing as he followed through. With a sigh, and a shake of his head, he rummaged for his wand and muttered a few words to made the loud beat in his head disappear, then changed into something suitable for classes. Upon changing, he went out onto the balcony; he would be able to think there with a clear head, at least. He almost frowned when he saw Hermione balancing on tiptoes to look down, then did, upon remembering that, no, that wasn't a restricted gesture. She didn't notice though. She leaned back with a light, satisfied sigh, then turned around, her expression abruptly something else before she reverted it to what it had been. He wondered what expression the spasm held.

Hermione coughed slightly. "Hello, Malfoy." Her eyes were uncertain, he could tell that much. And cloudy. "How.. are you?"

He smiled amusedly, shaking his head at something; it was a sort of I know and you don't gesture, but he used it all the same. "I'm fine." He smirked and walked over to her, lifting a lock of her chestnut hair, glistening with slender droplets of water from the shower, most likely. He suppressed unwanted images as his thoughts conjured them up. Leaning over, he placed his lips on hers, gently teasing them open before she shut both of them and pulled away.

"We haven't discussed _anything_," she reminded him blatantly, frowning slightly. With an almost pleading, but not quite, expression, he moved to let his hand rest on the small of her back, pulling her close so he could kiss her again; her eyes glistened for a moment when he last saw them as he gently caressed her lips with his, a warm, sweet, indistinct scent floating about with an innocent fragrance. Hermione pulled away and he sighed. So she wasn't going to let him persuade her.

"Alright." He paused as he let her acknowledge he had actually done what she had wanted. "So we can actually talk about it this time. Wonderful." Turning his head to look out at the pale sky, he paused a moment. "So what do we talk about then? What this _means_ to you? To both of us? About what's going to happen, what we're going to do?"

"You're the one who walked out last night," she reminded him, leaning back on the slender rail of the balcony to watch him struggle within himself. He wouldn't give her that pleasure, no matter what he felt.

"Granger. Granger, Granger, Granger. And I still don't know exactly what I want. So, if you have anything to say.. Why don't you tell me? Seeing as you want to discuss.. Whatever." He didn't mean for any of it to be hurtful, and she seemed to understand that. Though he didn't know why, all of a sudden. Well, yes, he did.

And she did too. "Alright." With a deep breath, she shifted in place and spoke. "You yourself don't want this to get out. I can't really say I disagree with you or anything, but what does that make this? I mean.."

She trailed off, nothing else to say, and Draco knew it. "Granger." He wasn't about to go on another name tirade. "Can't you just do something.. different for a change? No research on exactly what this is or anything. Just _this_." He smiled lightly as she hesitated. "It can be a challenge for you. To see if you're capable of doing just that."

She smiled a bit, still hesitating as her shifting of balance from one foot to another ceased, allowing her to actually think. "Okay," she said finally, with a hint of resolution. "I will. Accept it, that is. No telling anyone, no.. I don't know, anything with the media, or whatever. Just this." She finished with his words.

*****

Oookay, I put this out at the same time as the previous chapter thanks to **Black **Robed One, who so rightly mentioned I have not kept my promise of updating once or twice a week. Quite a while in fact. So, thanks to my seventh reviewer (_not_ review) I will double-post; YAY! Ha, not. I'm counting on 50 death threats from each of you (or reviews, you can choose which), and I NEED HELP WITH THIS THING OTHERS LIKE TO CALL A PLOT! I prefer to call it a little nuisance required for a halfway decent story. Already in my 6th chapter and no trace of a halfway-good one anywhere. And I mean anywhere. I double checked and everything. So.. This is where you people come in. As I may note, there is no next section, frankly because this is a double-post, even if it is in two chapters, etceteras, blahblahblah. Right? Right. –peace out– byebye

(there _will_ be a cruddy monkey story. I just need a story to base it on, or an idea for an original. Give me some time…)

-sorry about the increasing shortness in each following chapter. I didn't have enough time for this one.

-oh, and sorry about these little indent things. I couldn't work the idea into my little outro paragraph thingy. 


	7. Now tell me, just who in their right min...

****

7th Year

Now tell me, just who in their right mind would keep reading my titles after this?

By byebye

Author's Note : Okay.. I kinda want to finish my CHAPTER, soo.. ah.. Disclaimer of I own nothing you recognize from Harry Potter,.. um.. I DON'T KNOW! I can't come up with a big long Author's Note every time I write a chapter… Even if it is fun *grin* So, um, I'll just be writing my story then.. LOVE YOU, REVIEWER PEOPLES!! -byebye

*****

Ginny sat up in bed and clutched the supports on the sides of the bed to keep herself from falling back onto the warm, sleepy comfort of the pillows. With an incoherent mumble about having to wake up too early for any sane person, she shoved herself off the bed and wandered over to the dresser , pulling out a skirt matching the black of the school robes and a breezy lilac halter that would be nearly hidden by robes anyhow. She shrugged on a slim black silk jacket over it, just in case (Too bad if the Weasley's can't afford it. According to the descriptions, they shouldn't be able to afford a lot of things they have at home), and pulled the robes over in front so they billowed gently out behind her, the front held together by a small silver clasp with the symbol for Gryffindor marked on it with realistically glistening faux rubies. Her only dorm-mate Allécia was probably already at classes, studying up with one of the professors on _something_. There was a girl that actually deserved to be prefect. With a slight sigh, she paused for a moment, trying to remember what Hermione had said about some make-up spell of some sort. The one she had worked on her. "_Al-ïo-nara_?" She couldn't see for a few moments, and she thought something had gone wrong, but seconds later she saw her face in the mirror, and smiled, the doing up done. Her face was thinly concealed in a powder matching her skin tone, and a pale orchid rimmed her eyes all around; it was a simple look, but.. it was still good.

Finally gathering her books up in her arms, she twirled out of her room, with her luck running into Sherry. Well, at least the girl was up. "Um, sorry about that. How are you?"

The younger girl let out a huge sigh. "You're the prefect, right?" She seemed to answer herself in her head. "Yeah. I'm still a bit confused as to where all of the classes are, and.. I think I might need a bit of help. Do you know of anyone who'll actually tell me the right way to get to my classes?"

"Nearly Headless Nick, and all of the prefects, apart from Slytherin.." The first year had to know that by now. "And.. Avoid Peeves. You're lucky though; you won't have to put up with Fred and George's pranks this year. Even if they were a bit fun.." Ginny trailed off, recalling the last prank they had played on her, then snapped back. "Anyhow, just try not to get into any trouble, and.. All of the teachers will let you off with being late once or twice early on without too much of a deal about it, so that you can get used to finding them. Sorry I wasn't much help." There really wasn't anything she knew apart from the general knowledge everyone else did, but Sherry seemed to find it helpful.

"No-! Thank you, really. I don't know what to do in this big.. castle. It's just.. Oh well. I'll find my way around, same as everyone else. Thank you, Ginny, is it?" Receiving a nod, she scurried off down the stairs to where the halls were. Hopefully she would make her way to classes relatively on time. She seemed nice.

Which reminded her; she had classes too, though not quite that early, and after breakfast. Clutching her books tighter, she wandered down to the commonroom and rested back in one of the comfier chairs as a result of her relatively early rising. Okay, so it was only 10 minutes until they would all have to rush down to the great hall, but that was still early for some. '_Not so for others_,' she thought lightly as she watched the Quidditch team stumble into the room one after another, joking about this and that that had happened in practice. Seamus looked over at her smiling face.

"Ginny!" She looked up and caught his eye lightly. "You should come watch us sometime. You know, see how we get all perfect for the game."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Seamus. "No, see how_ you _get 'all perfect' for the games. We've already finished that after the first practice, the rest is all for you, buddy," he finished, clapping his hand on the boy's back.

"Aw, be quiet, Harry, can't you see Seamus is flirting with the poor girl?" chimed in another player- the new chaser.

Seamus blushed slightly and shook his head. "And can't you see I'm doing this for _your_ sake, Leon? Maybe with some spectators you can get over that shaking broom thing you get every game that's somewhat lacking in practice."

"That's the way to make her feel good," muttered another player sarcastically, covered with dirt- probably from falling off the broom from one too many bludgers.

Ginny smiled, looking over the well-trained team. "I'll come," she complied, smiling, "for _all_ of your sake. Now go get changed before classes, or Filch'll have you for muddying up the halls." They did so, but Seamus didn't before speaking with her.

"I thought you might want to. To see how a normal practice goes? I think I trained you a bit too hard, last time, so don't go hard on me when you see the rest of us.. not quite doing that." He smiled lightly as she acquired an amused expression.

"I would've come anyhow. But thanks." She smiled warmly as he paused. "Go," she said when he didn't move, still squatting beside the chair she was in so his face was level with hers. "What did I say-? Go get changed." He hesitated another moment before nodding, turning up to one of the winding stairways to make it to his room to prepare for the first school day. Hopefully it wouldn't be a bad one.

Hermione gathered her stuff in her room, trying to find a way to make all of the things she needed for classes fit in her arms. Glancing up at the door to the commonroom as she heard the knocking, she shook her head. He had done that only a minute ago upon deciding that right before classes was the best time to kiss her rather forcefully.

"Hermione?" She smiled and backed over to her suitcase to grab a few of her other books. "Granger."

Pursing her lips slighlty, she turned to the door and waved her wand, muttering the password as a thin sparkle of light escaped the end of the wand and circled the door for it to ease open. From her position kneeling on the floor trying to make everything fit, she looked up at him entering her room. "Yes? And Draco," she continued, for his own clarification, "no."

He sighed slightly with a frown and mumbled something before looking down at her, pulling her up from her efforts. "Granger. Relax. There's this thing called time between classes that gives you ten minutes to go back to your dorm before your next class." Draco placed a hand under her head to cup her chin and tilt her head up to kiss him.

"Draco.. Not right now. Not while I'm trying to get ready. Please." She pulled back with a sigh as he frowned slightly. "I want to do as good as I did last year. This is our last year here. It's.. too important for me to mess up. With anything."

"Alright, Granger. I'll let you back out this time. But if you don't want to then don't let me in. I might get forceful." He smiled his old smile, the snide, all-knowing one, and left the room, shutting the door behind him as he strutted across the commonroom to his own.

Returning to her task at hand, Hermione finally arranged the books in her arms and exited the room, looking along one of the halls for a familiar face. "Harry!"

Harry looked up from his leisurely walk along the hallways to face Hermione; he had forgotten her dorm wasn't in the same area as the other girls. "'Mione. I had thought you'd already be to class or something. Isn't this year the 'most important year of our juvenile life'?"

"She said that?" He frowned as Malfoy walked out of the door only a bit along the hallway. "I didn't know you were so sentimental, Granger."

"You don't know a lot of things, Malfoy," Hermione responded airily, but for whatever reason it lacked the proper indignant quality and anger, as his expression after her own insult didn't quite become insulted. "So, Harry, I've got schedules planned out and everything- first we've got double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, then Charms right after. After that double Potions with Slytherins, and.. then I have a few things you don't." She paused for a moment. That was because she, unlike several fellow students, had opted to take more classes than necessary to get through.

"And before all of that, we have breakfast, Hermione," he reminded, noting the large cluster of books in her arms. "There is such a thing as time between classes."

She pursed her lips tightly, almost frowning at him. "So I've been told. But that's not the point. I don't want to miss a _moment_ of classes. I might miss something important."

"'Mione.." Harry shook his head as he patted her back gently. She withdrew, slightly, then shook her head as she shifted in place. "Well, Ron said he'd be coming around to breakfast a few minutes late, so we have some time to spend doing other things." He shrugged, not meaning what others might think it implied.

Hermione sighed. "Alright. Ginny's going to be around my dorm in a few minutes, so can we just wait here for a few minutes?.. Oh, Ginny!"

"Hey, Harry, Hermione." Ginny quickly walked down the hall to give Hermione a half hug, shrugging apologetically to Harry. He didn't mind; Hermione probably needed it a _tad_ bit more. "Okay, so, ready for the first day? Of actual school, that is."

Harry looked at her quizzically. Was _anyone_ actually ready for _any_ school day? Aside from Hermione. Ginny shoved him and looked down the hallway as though trying to see if someone was there. "Trying to find anyone in particular?"

Ginny shook her head. "Isn't Malfoy supposed to have the room next to yours, 'Mione?" She frowned, nodding. "Ugh. I feel so bad for you. It must be a living nightmare, having to share the commonroom and balcony. Can you even go into the commonroom without seeing him?" She shook her head slightly. "I can_not_ imagine that.. But, enough about everything bad about this school year, right? Seamus is letting me watch you guys practice, isn't he, Harry? I can, right?"

"Of course." And it would be good for Leon. He really was good, apart from a slight quivering that knocked his scoring askew in front of people. "And if you want, you could probably play a bit with us. We'd go easy on you, obviously."

"Harry!" She shoved him as Hermione grinned, then crossed her arms as she noticed. "That was nice of you, Mr. I _Was_ The Best Seeker For a Forever and a Half."

"Just letting you know, so you don't think you're good, or anything." He was, of course, teasing, but she didn't feel like protesting further .

Ron shifted on the bench in lunch, picking at his food. He was never hungry on the first day. "So what's the basic strategy for the first game, Harry? Count on all of the other teams to be a good deal worse than us? Seeing as we can't very well have a basic idea of their strength and weaknesses, etcetera, quite yet."

"For now, Ron. Any idea where Hermione went?"

He shook his head. Harry was always protective, but only Hermione he would ask about. "No, for the fiftieth time. Why? Going to stalk her, are you? That's hard to do, considering you're only near her 24-7."

"Ron." Harry raised his eyebrows and Ron laughed, shaking his head amusedly. "It's not like-

"-you like her, right?" Ron sighed, still chuckling. "It's not like you like her.. That's a good one, Harry. Really." He frowned as Harry's face actually became confused. "Or not. You _do_ act like it though. Sometimes."

"Ron, don't make a big deal out of nothing. I was just wondering where she went."

"For the fiftieth time you were wondering where she went. But whatever, because now I want to know. You're contagious, Harry."

Hermione felt her hands clutch broad shoulders under sheer cloth, her body warmed by that of Draco as she was pressed against the wall of the commonroom in a rough kiss. "Malfoy-" She shivered as he traced his hand along her back, deepening his kiss in response to her protest. "I don't-"

"Granger." He pulled his face away gently and trailed his lips in damp, soft kisses along her collar and her body quivered lightly. "You don't what?" he murmured as he allowed his mouth to rim the bare skin of her shoulder, his lips velvet against the soft flesh.

"What if.." She tried to remember what her argument had been, but her mind went blank as he moved his head up to nibble her ear tenderly, a strange, sweet sensation. She felt his lips turn up gently in an amused smile.

"No words, Hermione. Twenty minutes until classes and we'll be done." With that he pressed her against him with the one arm he had wrapped around her, the other caressing her cheek gently, keeping her facing him. Using one hand, he tilted her head up to fully kiss him, his mouth playing around her lips before connecting, leaving her lips tingling, fresh and raw. He rubbed a path along her spine up and down in slow, meticulous patterns of massage as he deepened his kisses, more insistent and longing as his tongue brushed out of his mouth to trail across her lips. They opened hesitantly and he nibbled her lower hip for a moment before running his tongue along it once more before slithering it inside, her stomach fluttering with each movement.

They parted for a moment, initiated by a flushed Hermione. Draco's breathing was normal- silent and slow, and so, as far as she could tell, was his heart rate; her heart had speeded to a swift, longing pulsating as she breathed in flustered pants. She hadn't done as much with anyone else, nor did she think she would, especially with _him_. She felt another smile of understanding on her cheek as he kissed it in a soft caressing of lips. If he hadn't told her not to speak then she might have said something along the lines of how utterly amazing he was. But she was to be silent. She smiled and turned her head to meet his lips before tilting it up so as not to strain his neck, his body towering over her at over 6 feet tall.

"Hermione?" A faint voice could be heard through the walls to the entrance door of her room, along with a quiet knocking, muffled by the walls.

"Is she in there?" a second voice queried. Harry and Ron. Hermione looked up at Draco, who had removed his mouth from her parted lips, her eyes a questioning soft brown.

He shook his head in disgust. "You can go. I don't care."

She hesitated for a moment, still secure in his embrace as she felt herself reclaim herself from where she had lost it in his own. Casting her gaze down ashamedly, she lightly rushed for the door to her room from the commonroom, then to the entrance, Draco's arm moving easily to her gentle push when she had left. Sighing, she opened the door, putting on what she hoped was a normal face. "Harry? Ron? What is it?"

The two glanced at the other, then shook their heads. "Why didn't you come to lunch? You can't be studying already." Ron shook his head with a grin as she attempted to look guilty. "'Mione.. I didn't think you were _that_ dedicated to school. But.. Okay, I hate to tell you this, but unless you eat, you're not going to be as.. umm.. open to new knowledge as you would be if you did."

She smiled lightly, still half lost in the memory. "Ron.. So you're _not_ completely without a mind.. open to knowledge." Harry chuckled and Ron shoved him in the hallway. "I'll come, just give me a moment to get my stuff, okay? I told you, I don't want to miss a bit of classes." Going back into the room, she rummaged for the books in her suitcase, glancing back at the open door to the commonroom to Ron and Harry.

"Nice room, 'Mione. Why don't we get our own rooms."

"Harry, there's this thing called doing well in school. You study, _do your homework on your own_, and that sort of thing. Then the little student becomes Head such-and-such and gets his or her own room. Ginny's a prefect, she'll probably get one next year if she keeps her grades up."

"Well, too late for either of us now, Ron. So, just, come on to lunch already. The two of us cut ours short to get you."

"I'm so appreciative of how much you care," she remarked sarcastically as the two edged toward the door to get back to the Great Hall, and heaved the books up while the two hesitated in the doorway before she walked over to the commonroom entrance for a moment, trying to see if Draco was still there before shutting it wistfully and following the two to the lunch tables.

Ginny's eyes flicked from one player to the other as the balls swished through the air with demanding force, Seamus very nearly getting hit by the Bludger several times. He was going to make her worry if he didn't stop. Which was uncommonly strange. Her. Worry. Not quite possible in most cases, but-! "Seamus! Pay attention, will you?"

"I am, aren't I?" he teased, dangling haphazardly from the broomstick as he swerved to avoid the Bludger whose path he had flown onto.

"Finnigan! Stop fooling around!" Harry sighed; Seamus was in one of his moods- if they held two practices in one day, the second would be absolutely horrifying with Seamus purposely making everyone worry about him, getting in the way of the Bludger and things like that. "Nevermind. Ginny, did you bring your broom?" He glanced over at his teammates, who were looking at him questioningly. "I told her she could practice with us for a bit, if she wanted. Besides," he added in an undertone, "I don't think we'll get anything done with Seamus. Just make sure she doesn't get hurt, or Ron'll kill me."

They nodded and Ginny flew delicately into the air, slender and petite compared to the boy she was hovering beside. "So, what are we going to be doing exactly?"

Harry grinned. They didn't have an opportunity to do this often. "Scrimmage. Seamus'll be on your team. Seamus! Call your team. Ginny's an automatic."

Shaking his head, Seamus hesitated, then chose, until each team had a seeker, beater, chaser, and a keeper; although it was terribly messed up for their skills, it worked now that they had an even number. "Alright then team. Now that we're against Harry's team we should have no problem. No, I mean it. Really." There were a few slight chuckles. "Okay, I'll be keeper, Gavin, I'd appreciate it if you were seeker, even if your not quite the best trained for it, Ginny's going to be chaser, so you're beater, Lane. Alright then, let's go."

Ginny gently hovered over to the side of the field where the other chaser was, ready to catch the ball when it was thrown from whoever had it. "C'mon already," she muttered to herself when whoever had the ball hesitated. She was going to start shaking like Leon if this kept up. And suddenly the ball was in her palm and she felt herself automatically navigate past the other chaser attempting to steal the ball, tossing it high into the air and swerving harshly up to make the shot from her favorite aerial height, just below far above the hoop, so the keeper would have to look up to prevent it. And when was it easy to try and prevent a shot coming from a direction where you can barely direct yourself? The ball dropped majestically in and she popped back down in minor bursts as she kept an eye on it, going from the keeper's retrieving hands to the chaser's adept ones.

"Potter!" Filch's voice shuddered in each of the student's ears, and Ginny tried to float inconspicuously, so as not to draw attention to herself. "Get off the field! I've got to inspect it and make sure you weren't up to any funny business before your training. I said get off!"

Raising his eyebrows, he and the rest of the team complied, Ginny trailing beside Seamus. "Does this happen all the time?"

"Yeah," he muttered. "One time as a prank Malfoy cast some sort of enchantment on this place while we were practicing that would help us, then he sent Filch down here to 'investigate'. He figured that we had cast it, so now he's always coming around and searching the field for anything we can be expelled for. He hasn't found anything since, because we weren't the ones who did it." He cast a glare at the groundskeeper and continued along until they bumped against the ground and got off, then walked dolefully back to the castle to the commonroom. "So Harry, what do we do now? Practice wasn't supposed to end 'til another hour, and I don't feel like doing my homework. Can you believe they gave us homework so _early_ in the year? I mean-"

"I'm sure 'Mione is ecstatic," Ron commented wryly as he sat down into a chair of the commonroom. Ginny smiled, shaking her head, and Ron glanced up at her. "Don't shake your head at me! Hermione said that you were a regular old.. well, her!"

"Be quiet, Ron. I'm sure you wouldn't be complaining if you had your own room right about now."

"And I would be if I had to share a commonroom with Malfoy. I wouldn't, of course, be able to, but Hermione is another matter entirely. Harry, has she even complained yet?"

"I think she's trying to keep it in. And be quiet, I'm trying to figure out _some_ type of strategy for the first game, if this is all we have." Harry returned to the clipboard that had just appeared moments before, appearing to concentrate rather well, for who he was.

With a sigh at the lack of things to do, other than homework, as Ron had said, Ginny glanced over at Seamus, who was also sitting, staring blankly at the fireplace. "Is this how most of your practices turn out?" she asked quietly, as to not make the rest of the team feel they had to respond.

"Not all of them. Some, if they're late in the afternoon. I don't know what he suspects us of doing; if it was me who had found the enchantment I would've suspected Malfoy right away." He shook his head and frowned. "But we're getting all of the training in the morning, and that just doesn't work for me. I'm incapable of getting up that early."

With an understanding smile, Ginny tried to look past his now amused eyes, hazel exterior before dark midnight pools. "So.. What _do_ we do now?" She frowned playfully as he shook his head. "Don't make me resort to homework."

With that he swerved to face her sharply. "I'm _that_ dull? Please don't tell me I've sunk that low." He continued the second he detected a trace of an amused nodding. "Well. Not too much we can do, now that I think of it. For now, at any rate. Ahh, hmm. And Ginny, you were magnificent. Even if you didn't get to play any longer."

She blushed lightly as she glanced up at him from the floor where her eyes had fallen astray. "Thanks, Seamus. Really. Besides, I should be, shouldn't I? You trained me."

"And I have no knowledge of how to be a chaser. Properly, that is. I've just been learning from.. I don't know. Initially, it's sadto say, I learned from paying attention to Hermione's lectures. That took a lot out of me," he added, smiling. "But you're better. You have natural talent. We really should be adding you already. It's been three years." He paused to contemplate that. "Why haven't you asked to join yet?"

"I don't quite think I'm good enough, Seamus, for an actual game. Against anyone." She shifted in the seat that she had plopped down into, peering up at Seamus, who was sitting on the table right before the chair.

"Ginny." His eyes held her captivated like a cat with its prey, pools of black velvet overcoming the pale hazel for a swirling intensely gentle combination. "You were magnificent. You _are_ magnificent. If we didn't choose to add you we'd all have to be crazy. And I'm not just saying that because I trained you- if that were the case.. well, you know how I feel about my training ability. It's you, Ginny. You're good. Really."

With a small sigh, she nodded reluctantly, resisting whatever it was in his eyes that were drawing him to her. "Don't.. flatter me, Seamus. I don't deserve it, compared to you."

"Will the two of you be QUIET?" Ron's exasperated voice finally called out, halfway across the room. "You sound like a pair of mushy, flattering lovebirds that can't _shut up_. No offense to you, Seamus, but the two of you do, with all that fluff."

"And so all the offensive quality of that statement goes to me?" Ginny asked incredulously, _almost_ grateful to be out of the nearly uncomfortable situation.

"Yes, well.. Not to anyone, really," Ron improvised. "To fluff everywhere. How's that?"

"That's perfectly acceptable." With a last glance at Seamus, who was still trying to catch her eye, she smiled slightly and shook her head, moving to stand. "I'm going to go be Hermione then; sorry, Ron, but a room to myself _is_ rather enticing. Sorry, really. See you all, then." Not turning to look back at Seamus shaking his head, she moved to go up to her shared room, where her homework assignments lay, waiting to be finished.

Hermione lay on her bed, just thinking. Her homework was finished, and she had re-read all of her books to the point where even letters made no sense anymore. And in addition, she now had no social life. With no commonroom to share with the rest of her house, she had nothing left to do. '_You can go see Draco,_' a voice inside nagged. '_he's only two rooms away._' If not one. With a resolute sigh, she got up and out of the soft bed. What use was it anyhow? A repeat of what had happened before lunch wouldn't be bad, if gone uninterrupted by Ron and Harry, but it wouldn't necessarily be good either. Grabbing a thick book on various difficult spells, Hermione sprung open the door to the commonroom and pulled herself onto one of the couches, spreading out in a comfortable position before she actually became interested in the book.

"Planning on finishing that anytime soon?" Draco's sharp, chilly voice soon interrupted her reading, and she glanced up from her laying position to what seemed a _very_ tall Draco Malfoy.

Squirming, she sat up, nodding at the other end of the couch for him to sit down. "I am, as a matter-in-fact." She paused. That was rather lame. "Why?"

"A bit too long, if you ask me. Better things you could do with your time." His voice seemed to imply exactly what as she nearly felt psychic threads coming from his mind to pull her toward him.

"Such as?" He smirked immediately after she asked; it was such a ridiculous question. He made no move to bother explaining the reasoning behind his statement, only one that transferred him from the side of the couch he had been on almost suddenly to that which she was sitting, her body suddenly burdened with part of Draco's weight as he leaned on her heavily.

"This, Granger." Tipping his head down, he brushed his lips against hers, pulling her book out from beneath him and setting it on the floor, then returning to fully kissing her. She couldn't very well pull away now, with her underneath, and so she simply returned them, not unwillingly. She felt his body shift slightly above her, and his mouth's caresses moved from her own pliable lips to the bare skin above the upper hem of her shirt, trailing sensuous kisses along her collarbone and nipping playfully at the nape of her neck as his hands trailed along her sides, given no reason to stop as her body moved lightly against his, encouraging, though her mind wavered. He was never one to question, however he pushed himself off her for her own sake, his body hovering over hers, held up by two powerful arms that kept his upper body above hers. "Why no hesitation, Granger?" His eyes rolled back as she shifted underneath him, her body just barely making contact with his.

"You won't do anything I don't want you to. You're even asking me for a reason why I continue, rather than why not." She smiled with understanding as his face remained expressionless, and slid her hands up his well-built chest up to broad shoulders, fingers tugging gently down for him to resume. He wasn't her last resort as something to do, and it felt so right. Even if her mind didn't completely agree with her actions; she needed to ignore it once and a while, didn't she?

Almost with a sigh Draco moved back onto her, continuing what promised to be a rather long.. kiss

*****

Harry stumbled out of his room dressed for the school day, still tired from doing his homework late the last night, only to find his mind interrupted by thoughts of.. everything. Sighing roughly, he walked rather clumsily down the whirling stairs and wandered over to the password protected door to Hermione's room, where he knocked only half-asleep, wiping the last traces of slumber from his eyes as she opened the door, a bit flushed. "Good morning, 'Mione."

She almost appeared to sigh. "Morning, Harry. Mind if I just get my stuff? I don't see how you ever made it to class on time getting your books after breakfast."

"Sure." He leaned against the wall, nodding up at Seamus, who was approaching him rapidly. "Hey. What's the rush?"

The chaser shook his head. "Have you seen Ginny? There really is something important that I have to tell her."

"Ron was right; the two of you do act like a fluffy couple." Harry chuckled as Seamus frowned in an exasperated manner. "Just noting. She'll come by here in a few minutes or so. Are you sure Ron's perception wasn't the least bit correct?" It would be sweet, to say the least.

"Yes, Harry, I'm quite sure. Ah, Ginny!" Seamus quickly hurried over to where Ginny was just entering in the hallway, steering her off in the direction of the Great Hall so that he could eat sooner. It wouldn't help him that much, but whatever worked for him was.. fine, he supposed.

"Okay, Harry?" Hermione's head, then body slipped out of the door, and she quickly settled herself in a standing position wearing the unstable stilettos she had worn when first returning to Hogwarts. "We can go now," she said when he continued to lean against the wall, staring at nothing in particular.

"Oh, sorry." Getting off it, he glanced down the hallway for Ron and then began walking with Hermione towards the Great Hall. "You know, Ginny's quite good at Quidditch. She came to practice with our team yesterday, just for fun, and she has about all the skill that Seamus has." Hermione raised her eyebrows, though not disbelieving. "Well, almost that good; Seamus really is quite.. I don't know. I'd hate to say good again and be yelled at for using the same adjective three times."

"It's not like I can do anything about it." He had been joking, but she actually was bothered by it- two was the maximum for Harry and Ron before she started lecturing them on the importance of such and such, blah blah, etcetera. "Anyhow, -" She stopped herself, and never continued; Harry didn't ask.

"So how is living with Malfoy?" His tone implied that he already figured it was horrible, as it must be.

"It's not as bad as all of you depict it to be. I don't _have _to go into the commonroom, and I don't _have_ to go out on the balcony. I can really avoid seeing him altogether."

"Well, at least you're not suffering, I suppose." How could living with a Malfoy _not_ be as horrible as anything they might mention? Granted it wasn't quite _living_ with him, but still. "So, how long is your Charms essay so far?" He hated to hear the answer.

"It's done; I've had the three feet, but then I found this interesting topic on the history of an aspect of it, and I _had_ to add it." She smiled sheepishly. "With two feet."

"'Mione!" Harry covered his face, laughing. She was far too immersed with schoolwork. "Come down to the Gryffindor commonroom sometime; your old friends miss you." He smiled as she blushed, but that could just be flushing from having to lug her books everywhere without needing to. "The password's Pixie Dust, so just come by or something. And _don't_ bring your books. I might have to take them from you, and then what would you do? Your back might live through this year, it'd be so awful."

"I so appreciate your concern," she said rather dryly, and he put his arm around her, shaking his head as he tapped his hand on her shoulder.

"Why thank you. I think I'm rather brotherly myself, don't you?" He smiled as she had a turn to shake her head amusedly, and they turned into the Great Hall, Harry freeing her so they could sit, and so Hermione could set her books down.

*****

Heey, I'm finally done! You'd all better appreciate this (just joking, just joking, pleeeeeeeeease REVIEW!!!). ah, well, I haven't felt much like writing ending things lately.. I don't know.. Review or something. Pretend I begged you to the point that you had to or something, 'cuz I need to sleep. Remember, the more reviews I get, … well, that's it. The more reviews I get. Hmm. Reviews are nice *hint hint*. Kay? So, tell me what you think, give me your ideas, your predictions, whatever floats your boat. Alrighty, well, I reeeally have to sleep now. It's a bit after midnight, so I'll just post later. Like in the morning or something.

-and aaaaaaaaaugh! That's so BORING!!!! It's so long and.. with no content! I'm trying to get Hermione and Draco's 'relationship' to be somewhat more stable, but in Draco's case that might take a few years, so.. I don't know what to do. Someone help me, or I'll never be able to get on to the next boring section of my story. And that'd just be so horrible…

*****

REVIEWER PEOPLE THIS TIME AROUND ARE…. ****

az- hmm. Yes. You are so perceptive. Haha..ha. m-hm, and THANK YOU!! I wasn't sure if I had one or not.. yes, yes, and I'm working on getting Ron and Harry and all of those cool people in. I'm trying to write a long chapter (notice how it's not working, due to the long time it took me to update this time), and.. I'm not sure if they'll run into the two of them quite yet.. I'll think about it, but I have my prettyful storyline all written out now.. Well, most of it.. bwahahahaha. And thanks!

****

DracoMalfoy- oooh, it worked. Hahaha. Oh well.. umm.. soo, you don't like fluff I'm guessing? Well what'm I supposed to do then? I'm only 13 for cryin' out loud! But you can tell me, *smile* 'cuz I need serious help with this.

****

Kelpiemonkey- hello again! You probably didn't remember me 'cuz you wrote the first e-mail a reeeeeeeeeally long time ago, and I only just responded. But thanks for keeping up with my story! And you're a good writer with awesome stories too! You just need to UPDATE!!! *grr* and I like the Ginny liking Quidditch too. I think it's cute. THANK YOU!! 

****

FreakyFriesII- I DO TOO NEED HELP!! But I notice you only reviewed my first chapter.. why? However, you still get a bit THANK YOU from me too. ooh, quick not to DracoMalfoy while I'm down here, um, THANK YOU! hehe.

****

klh2003- oooh, thank you! I feel so special. (no capitals 'cuz lowercase makes it sweeter) And.. maybe as a side job, for all you lovely peoples *smile* but then again, maybe not.

****

Black Robed One- oh, well, I needed to update anyway. And besides, I look forward to all of my reviews. I mean, I already have 20 something. (trust me, that's a lot, for me, even if other people are getting stuff in the 400's). And thanks; I don't tend to think I'm all that original though.. And I can get that it's not quite the best fic you've ever read; if that was the case I'd probably be.. I don't know. Someone else who can write with a bit more accuracy. I'm still trying to find the two little side books on Quidditch and Magical Beasts so that I can fill the blanks of my story in. But anyhow. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!! I LOVE THEM TO DEATH THEY'RE SO GORGEOUSLY LONG. *cough* and I think Draco and Ginny are 'cute' too. It's just I read this one story with Ginny and Seamus, and it's seemed almost perfect. ("Mistaken Identity", with like, 21809283019823 reviews. I don't think the writer knows I exist.) But… [halt. Tell me I didn't just give away my next pairing.] I'm trying to write a story for each of the couples, but it's not quite working the way I planned. *grr, evil homework. away* But, I'll try to update with this soon (hah, I'm talking to myself now, how sad is that? Seeing as I must have updated if you're reading this) and.. well, okay. This chapter came hard for me 'cuz I didn't feel like writing. Can you tell?

…and.. I FORGOT ABOUT VOLDEMORT! Isn't that sad? I don't know what I'll do about that, 'cuz I already have my storyline all plotted out and everything *grins evilly*.. And don't worry, someone will suffer from love… just… not telling who.. maybe everyone. I just need to make Draco and Hermione's 'relationship' a bit more stable and.. oh boy do I need to rewrite it though. (my storyline) Because I really need to incorporate Voldemort, or at least Lucius. I was gonna add him, but not quite sure where.. not, I have room.. okay. Ideas taken into consideration (that means I'll be using them sometime soon, or whenever is appropriate). And sorry about writing Dark Robed One instead of Black… I wrote the ending thing for it a whiiiiile after, and.. it was, like, early in the morning when I updated. I was tired. Okay? I'll re-load it and fix that, so.. Okay.. I've gotta go, before my response is longer than my fic. I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!! (and go Dungeon Masters! Just don't kill me, and I'll be fine. Haahaahaa, get it!!.. ha…)

****

the-fly-screen- ookies, thanks!!! *squeals in happiness* I'm on four peoples favorites list, and you're one of them now!!! *grinning* I haven't put anyone on my favorites list quite yet. I've been forgetting and forgetting, and then I forget, soo… NO ONE YELL AT ME *smile* and no need to take me seriously 'bout death threats and whatnot; I'm in eight grade and am a mere 13 year old, therefore I kid. A lot. Kay? But when I say review I m,ean it. And you did, so YAAAAAY.. *cough* Just gonna.. stop replying now.. thanks. *smile, -byebye* [I'm inspiring :) ]


End file.
